4 vies en 100 mots
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles sur la série Aventures] Parce qu'il est impossible de vivre une aventure seul, parce qu'avec ses trois amis, on peut surmonter le pire et vivre intensément le meilleur de ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Parce que ces souvenirs, ces fragments de vie sont uniques.
1. Lumière

Disclaimer : **Aventures** ne m'appartient pas. Je donnerais bien tout ce que j'ai pour Théo mais, soyons honnête, c'est impossible.

Ndla : Je suis nerveuse, mes mains tremblent comme si je publiais ma toute première fanfiction. Ce qui est à moitié le cas en fait. Première fois que j'ose publier sur cette sublime série qu'est "Aventures". Depuis les premiers épisodes, j'essaye d'écrire sur eux mais rien ne m'a satisfait jusqu'à présent. Du coup, je me suis résolue.

Je ne sais pas si ce recueil de drabbles sera énormément fourni (comprenez par là que je ne sais pas s'il y en aura trente, soixante ou deux cent). Mais habituellement, je ne publie pas mes drabbles. Jusque là, je les ai considéré comme des exercices pour maîtriser le caractère des personnages. Seulement là, j'ai trop de doutes pour me lancer dans les OS.

Alors, n'hésitez pas, dites moi si ce que j'écris ne correspond pas à leur caractère original donné par Fred et Seb du grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon. J'y tiens !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Lumière**

 **.**

Une silhouette. La première chose que le pyro-mage vit fut cette silhouette armurée penchée au-dessus de lui, auréolée d'une lumière si éclatante qu'il dut garder ses yeux mi-clos.

― Théo ?

La silhouette fit signe que c'était bien lui.

― T'es mort ?

Première hypothèse, qui l'horrifia en lui venant à l'esprit.

― Heu… Non.

― Et cette lumière ?

Ne faisait-il pas jour ?... La tête de Théo se releva.

― Shin, Grun, finalement, foutons le camp sans cet abruti. Il confond ma lumière divine et sacrée avec celle de la boule de gaz incandescente à la con au-dessus.

 **.**

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! Sachez que j'en ai écrit quatorze en comptant celui-ci, qui aura sa suite d'ailleurs. Donc, soyez tranquille, vous aurez de quoi lire quelque temps. Ensuite... Espérons que j'aurai réussi à concrétiser une de mes idées d'OS ou à continuer à être inspirée pour faire ces drabbles.

Une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, je vous dit à très vite si on se recroise !


	2. Fuite

Ndla : Première fois que je publie dans ce fandom, je me dis que je devrais faire ma B.A. pour une fois. Voilà un second drabble. Je ne peux pas encore voir si j'ai déjà des reviews (si c'est le cas... vous êtes drôlement rapide ! Je vous remercie par la même occasion.) Je vous donnerai le prochain demain. Profitez, je suis en vacances alors j'ai du temps pour moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Je voulais lui donner une bonne leçon !

Ils courraient vers la sortie du village, Shin devant, Bob le suivant tandis que Théo restait aux côté de Grunlek pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Le paladin adressa un regard mauvais à son compagnon pyro-mage.

― Quand on te demande si tu as du feu pour un bûcher, tu ne claques pas des doigts pour le faire apparaître et pour brûler les vêtements d'un innocent ! Le pauvre, il a cramé !

― J'y penserai monsieur je-tue-une-innocente-avec-mon-bouclier !

― Comme si t'étais le mieux placé pour me juger maintenant !


	3. Médiation

Ndla : Je remercie Lou Keehl, SunWings et Atlantos pour leur review. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des retours aussi vite. Vraiment pas, alors merci encore !

Je vous donne ce troisième drabble, encore assez fébrile. Profitez-en, j'ai tendance à me centrer sur Théo habituellement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Entre un paladin bourrin, un pyro-mage tout feu tout flamme et un archer demi-élémentaire accroc aux pommes, Grunlek avait souvent l'impression de servir d'arbitre.

― Et moi je dis qu'il faut foncer !

― Non, c'est trop risqué, brûlons-les !

― On pourrait adopter une stratégie plus fine ? Comme ça, on n'aura pas à repartir à l'arrache comme on fait d'habitude.

Eden considérait les trois hommes avec hébétude avant de croiser le regard dépité de Grunlek. Le nain se demandait de plus en plus s'il était la seule personne sensée du groupe, ces moments de tensions semblait en témoigner.


	4. Soleil

Ndla : Mes remerciements à Mina Jenkins (je te pardonne pour cette blague, j'aurai pu la faire moi aussi alors... Oui, j'ai bien envie de la caser maintenant !), LolaLola23111963, Atlantos (effectivement, Grunlek est le plus sensé, presque l'anomalie du groupe mais ils s'entendent si bien que son caractère raisonnable est tout ce qu'il leur fallait) et SunWings. J'espère que ce drabble plaira également !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bonne lecture !

* * *

― Tu aimes tant que ça le soleil ?

Théo leva une paupière paresseuse vers l'intriguant dont l'ombre le surplombait. Les yeux refermés, bras croisés derrière la tête, allongé dans l'herbe, il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

― Sa chaleur surtout. Je me sens vivant rien qu'en la sentant.

Il entendit le bruissement de l'herbe à côté de lui.

― Et si on venait à ne plus pouvoir en profiter ?

― Je serai mort ce jour-là. Voilà pourquoi j'en profite maintenant.

Il entendit un rire sous la capuche de Shin qui s'était également allongé.

― Tu as bien raison.


	5. Questions

Ndla : De grands remerciements à Lou Keehl, Sun Wings et Mina Jenkins. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ces drabbles plaisent, comme je l'ai dit habituellement, je ne les fais pas lire. Du coup, je me prends de plus en plus sérieusement au jeu. Au point que je n'arrive pas à être à être complètement focalisée sur la fanfiction à chapitres que je prépare pour Aventures. Projet en attente, faut pas s'enflammer, je dois déjà être sûre d'avoir réussi à les cerner ces quatre là.

Bref, je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à en poster un demain soir, du coup ce soir, vous en aurez deux. Si je parviens, finalement, à poster demain, je le ferais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Belle nuit pour dormir à la belle étoile. Bob et Théo dormaient du sommeil du juste, expression qui amusait Grunlek, à laquelle il aimait penser en les voyant, si paisible.

― Pourquoi aimes-tu autant les pommes ?

La question lui était venue à la vision des yeux brillant de Shin devant un de ces fruits. Le demi-élémentaire haussa les épaules.

― Pourquoi aimes-tu autant l'or au point d'en piquer dès que t'en vois ?

Grunlek n'insista pas, regretta sa curiosité mal placée. Il se contenterait de penser qu'il avait ses préférences. N'empêche qu'il se poserait la question à chaque fois.


	6. Insomnie

Ndla : Comme promis, voici le second ! A demain ou à dimanche !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob était satisfait en retournant au feu de camp. Une nuit tranquille, enfin !

Son soulagement s'évanouit aussitôt en arrivant.

― Théo ? J'ai encore une heure de garde à faire et c'est Grunlek le suivant…

― Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Vint à Bob un frisson d'effroi.

― Le poison fait son grand retour ?

― Non. Juste l'avenir, si je mourrais.

Bob s'assit près de lui.

― Je suis le seul à avoir le pouvoir de vous soigner, que se passerait-il ?

― Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, assura-t-il, on ne te laissera jamais nous abandonner. Jamais.


	7. Lumière II

Ndla : Navrée pour la personne qui m'a laissée une review (un guest si je me souviens bien), je n'ai eu que brièvement accès aux reviews. Juste le temps de l'accepter et puis message d'erreur. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Si j'arrive à y avoir accès ce soir, je ferais une édit pour te remercier comme il se doit.

Cependant, j'ai vu toutes les vues, je vous remercie de suivre ce ridicule recueil. Je vous serai d'autant plus reconnaissante si vous laissiez une review.

Dernier point, ce drabble est bien la suite de "Lumière". Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob ne savait comment agir avec Théo depuis qu'il s'était évanoui après avoir trop usé de son pouvoir. Il ne pouvait s'être vexé qu'il ait confondu sa lumière sacrée avec celle du soleil si ? Il réussit à réunir son courage pour lui poser la question. Théo haussa un sourcil circonspect genre « tu me la poses sérieusement ? »

― C'est vrai, si j'étais mort, je serais venu te chercher mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas de la lumière que tu aurais vu derrière moi. Plutôt l'enfer parce que je t'en voudrai au point de te faire regretter la mort.


	8. Gêne

Ndla : Merci à SunWings et à Mina Jenkins pour leurs reviews qui me font sourire à chaque fois que je les lis. Merci encore de lire ces drabbles ! Pour de la quarantaine qui se contentent de lire... Que dire ? Pas grand-chose en vérité. Cela n'entache pas ma joie d'écrire, c'est tout ce qui importe. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce drabble-ci et que vous aurez l'envie d'encourager les auteurs en herbe (Attention ! Je parle pas de moi là !... Non mais vraiment pas là... Et pourquoi vous lisez la note de l'auteure encore maintenant ? Allez, sauter la lecture de quelques lignes !)

Pour vous remettre en mémoire un petit détail, celui-ci se passe après leur emprisonnement à la Vieille tour. Ce fameux moment où Théo remonte du puits un Shin congelé et pense d'abord à imiter Shun dans le Chevalier du Zodiaque.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shin était embêté. Assez gêné plutôt. Cette proximité avec un Théo torse nu, essayant de le réchauffer par la chaleur de son corps, avait été assez inattendue. Que ce soit la première chose à laquelle le paladin avait pensé le déstabilisait encore plus. Grunlek eut un rire lorsque l'archer, trop gêné pour demander à l'intéressé, lui posa cette question. Les joues en feu, Shin fut vexé qu'il prenne le parti de rire. Grunlek s'empressa de s'expliquer, fit disparaître ses doutes.

― Oh **,** c'est tout lui ça, il préfère se les geler plutôt que de laisser un ami mourir de froid.


	9. Concours

Ndla : Merci à toi Mina Jenkins ! Fidèle au poste après une semaine et pas lassée ? Chouette alors ! Bon répondons à ta jolie review : Personne n'a écrit sur ce passage ? ça m'étonne, moi, c'est la première fois ou j'ai accepté qu'on puisse voir du yaoi dans Aventures ! J'ai d'ailleurs crié comme une fangirl devant le dessin de Sorina-chan ! J'ai d'abord été fan du Théo/Shin avant le Thelthazar ! C'est vrai que c'était un de ces moments rares où le paladin montrait son affection pour ses compagnons (et quelle démonstration !) Je te remercie pour ton soutient, tes encouragements ! Ce fandom est à l'image d'Aventures finalement : une drogue !

Oulà, je parle, je parle... C'est le moment de vous laisser en tête-à-tête avec le drabble de ce soir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un semi-démon et un semi-élémentaire dans un même groupe, tout le monde disait qu'il était impossible que ledit groupe tienne bon. On ne leur aurait pas donné une semaine pour qu'ils s'entretuent, que le semi-démon s'occupe du reste de son équipe, s'il en était encore capable.

Qu'ils auraient tord ou raison n'était pas la question. Ni Théo ni Grunlek ne s'étaient fait du mouron là-dessus. Il suffisait de les entendre durant leur concours à eux.

― Ah ! Ma flèche a touché la cible avant tes flammèches !

― Tss, la prochaine fois, je gagne !

Aucune inquiétude à avoir.


	10. Appréhension

Ndla : Je suis désolée pour hier, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir posté. Ensuite... Ensuite c'était trop tard en fait. ça m'arrange en vérité, le moment que je redoute le plus sera le jour où je n'aurais plus de drabbles d'avance. Très très redouté.

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

Eden se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, Grunlek n'était plus là. Elle le retrouva au chevet de Théo. Le paladin était trempé de sueur, sa vie lentement grignotée par le poison.

― Il va passer la nuit Bob ?

― Je pense… J'espère.

― Ça va aller les gars.

Une main gantée se posa sur l'épaule de Grunlek avec détermination.

― Ce n'est pas cette connerie qui me tuera !

Sensible à la détresse du nain, Eden s'approcha du paladin, pressa sa tête contre sa joue, se pelotonna contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas perdre un ami de plus.


	11. Méditation

Ndla : Je remercie Lou Keehl et Mina Jenkins pour leurs reviews et leur soutient. Je me rends compte que j'ai été injuste envers mes lecteurs. Et je dis pas ça parce qu'on a atteint les 1800 vues en moins d'une semaine (oui, je viens de me souvenir d'y jeter un œil et ça fait un bail qu'on a dépassé les 1000. Dingue !) Bref, on s'en fiche, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire écrire plus vite, bien malheureusement.

J'aime prendre un moment pour te répondre Mina Jenkins. Finalement, je suis encore très large niveau drabble (et l'inspiration ne me quitte pas) mais je te remercie de ta compréhension. Ecrire me fait beaucoup de bien, c'est pourquoi je m'affole un tantinet dans les moments creux. Et tu as raison, le Shinéo, le Thelthazard, le Shinthazard, le Shinlek sont tous des pairings très intéressants, friendship ou romance. Donc même si on verra beaucoup de Thelthazar dans mes drabbles, j'essaierai de faire dans la diversité parce que tous ces pairings méritent qu'on leur accorde de l'attention ainsi que les quelques lignes que je m'impose pour faire un drabble. Ils auront aussi leurs OS, à ne pas en douter !

Encore merci de votre attention, je vais maintenant filer pour guetter le début du Live d'Aventures ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était vivement conseillé de ne pas déranger Théo lorsque celui-ci était en pleine méditation. Pleinement connecté avec son environnement, tous ses sens étaient en éveil dans ces moments-là. Ses compagnons l'avaient compris et le laissait tranquille. Il se tenait assez loin du camp, dans une autre clairière ou près d'une rivière, pour avoir la paix qu'il recherchait. Mais parfois…

― Hé toi ! File-moi ton équipement et tes effets personnels, plus vite que ça !

Parfois, quelque imprudent méritait une bonne correction pour avoir interrompu sa méditation de la plus grossière des manières.

Une correction spéciale Théodore de Silverberg.


	12. Spécial Halloween

Ndla : Ce drabble fut conçu durant le troisième live d'Aventures, hier donc (good job me !). Je pense que vous comprendrez en quoi il a été une inspiration. Du coup, vous comprenez qu'originellement, ce n'était pas celui-ci que je devais poster (oui oui, c'est évident, je sais...) mais vous l'aurez demain. Et moi qui sait de quoi ça parle, je vous assure que vous me direz merci d'avoir un peu retardé !

Je tiens à remercier Mina Jenkins, Lou Keehl et Hakukai pour leurs adorables reviews. Je suis heureuse que ces drabbles vous fassent sourire (ceux qui ont ce but-ci, si vous souriez aux plus tristes... Je vais me poser des questions !) D'ailleurs Mina, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, à 1h25 du matin, je n'étais pas bien fraîche non plus. Très extatique grâce au Live d'Aventures mais aussi très fatiguée. Mais comme je m'y attendais, ça m'a fait écrire moult de drabbles, la source de mon inspiration n'est pas prête de se tarir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shin observa le cadavre glacé du dragon gisant à ses pieds puis se précipita vers les marches, l'espoir fit battre son cœur à plein régime. Avalant les marches quatre à quatre, il ouvrit la porte, se tint sur le seuil, émerveillé.

Il était là, son prince des flammes, étendu sur un lit, assoupi.

Il le rejoignit à grands pas pour se pencher vers son visage, l'encadrant de ses deux mains. Une chose pourrait réveiller son pyro-mage de ce maléfice.

Et alors que ces lèvres s'approchaient des siennes…

― ARRÊTE THEO !

Shin tremblait d'horreur.

― T'as gagné, c'est une histoire d'horreur !


	13. Désillusion

Ndla : Je tiens à remercier Atlantos et aigolonca pour leurs reviews, merci d'avoir pris le temps de composer un petit mot, c'est toujours réconfortant !

Voici le drabble dont je parlais hier, que personne ne se plaigne, je vous avais prévenus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob traversait une épaisse brume, depuis combien de temps, il l'ignorait. Il était sûr d'une chose, cette silhouette marchait vers lui. Il entendait un bruit métallique familier, voyait de plus en plus distinctement jusqu'à ce que la lumière reflétée sur son armure ne dévoile son identité.

― Théo ?

Le paladin lui souriait avec sa rare sympathie habituelle, les bras toujours tendus vers lui. Euphorique, le pyro-mage entendait qu'on répétait son propre nom sans voir que l'Inquisiteur n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

― Théo !

― BOB !

Ce cri l'arracha à son rêve.

― Pardon… Viktor.

Il ravala ses larmes.


	14. Anniversaire

Ndla : Mes remerciements sincères à SunWings, Mina Jenkins, Soleina et Lou Keehl (waaaaah que du monde que du monde à remercier !) ! Et merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont mis ce pitit recueil dans leur favori, et à ceux et celles qui le suivent. Mon petit cœur est tout chose en lisant chaque review. Merci, merci, merciiiii !

Voilà le drabble du soir (bonsoir !) je viens de me rendre compte, au bout d'un temps c'est pas dommage, que mettre les titres des drabbles est assez stupide puisque à présent vous les avez en choisissant les "chapitres" - pas vraiment des chapitres m'enfin...

Je vous laisse, je cours arranger ça, et vous allez être tranquille en tête-à-tête avec ce drabble.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Alors, tu n'as jamais fêté ton anniversaire ?

Bob fronça les sourcils, Shin haussa les siens et Grunlek eut un soupir las. Théo qui mettait les pieds dans le plat. Encore.

― Pour quelqu'un comme moi, ce n'est pas nécessaire, fit remarquer le pyro-mage.

― Au bout d'un moment, ça revient cher les bougies et le gâteau, c'est clair ! plaisanta Théo

― Je n'ai jamais fêté le mien.

― Ça fait longtemps que je ne le fête plus.

Les remarques respectives de Shin et Grunlek firent réfléchir le paladin. Les trois compagnons étaient certains qu'il avait une idée.


	15. Pavane

Ndla : Je tiens à remercier Mina Jenkins, Lou Keehl et Pancak pour leur review ! Vous êtes super, y a pas d'autres mots (ah si ! Mais je les garde pour les prochaines fois ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer à radoter.

Mina Jenkins, tu m'as donnée une idée pour un (énième) drabble *inscrit les paroles de Mina mot pour mot* c'est vrai que ce serait troooop mignon. Je vais m'y atteler !

Pancak... chère Pancak (ton pseudo ma donne une envie de pancake... je ne vois pas d'où ça peut venir) Un drabble sur la nudité tu dis ? Je n'y avais pas encore pensé à vrai dire mais ça me tente *imagine Théo n-/OUPS je m'égare !

Si vous avez un thème, un mot, une phrase (pas trop longue tout de même), à me proposer, allez-y. Sait-on jamais mon inspiration peut sauter sur l'occasion pour s'exprimer.

Merci à vous de votre attention et bonne lecture !

* * *

Les trois compères observaient, surpris, leur compagnon tendant la main vers une adolescente. La pauvre s'était retrouvée à terre, paralysée, pendant que la brave équipée s'était occupée des brigands qui s'en était pris à elle.

― Merci, Monseigneur, votre bonté me touche !

― Ce n'est rien, il est de mon devoir de sauver les innocents ainsi que de garantir leur sécurité, bien sûr.

Shin, Grunlek et Bob éclatèrent de rire en entendant cette phrase pompeuse. Ignorant l'incompréhension de la demoiselle, la tempe pulsant rageusement, Théo serra les dents pour conserver toute sa dignité.

Soit, il les tuerait plus tard.


	16. Bouclier

Ndla : Merci, merci, merci à ces chères Atlantos, Lou Keehl et Mina Jenkins pour leurs reviews (sérieusement, vous avez littéralement sauté sur ce drabble, comment ? Que ?... Vous avez un don de prémonitions ?). Merci !

Navrée de ne pas être très loquace cette fois mais le cœur y est ! *repart en catimini pour aller travailler sur son OS avant de se faire lapider*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il traversa les plaines, avala les collines, enjamba les rivières, trancha les champs, fila droit devant sans jamais s'arrêter, infatigable, couché sur l'encolure de sa monture, les mains serrées sur les rênes, son regard braqué sur les premières masures. Il fendit la foule de badauds, si vite qu'il ne distingua aucun visage, aucune échoppe. Personne n'avait pu le raisonner. Cela aurait été tenté de stopper le dieu de la justice lui-même.

Arrivé à l'échafaud, le paladin bondit de Lumière et fit de son corps un bouclier face au bourreau.

― Moi vivant, tu ne toucheras pas à mon ami !


	17. Enfants

Ndla : Umiiiiii \o/ je n'aurai jamais pensé te voir dans ce secteur, c'est un plaisir de lire tes reviews, comme toujours ! Je ne sais pas si tu continueras à apprécier ces drabbles mais pour la peine, je te donne un bon pour un câlin - et ce en toute amitié - gratuit (calé une référence obscure : fait !).

Merci à vous de me suivre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Théo n'était pas fan des enfants. A comprendre par là qu'il ne les appréciait pas, ne gagatisait pas devant la bouille d'un bébé ou l'adorable sourire d'une petite fille. Certaines mauvaises langues diraient qu'il préférait foncer dessus avec un bouclier. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer, surtout de la progéniture des autres.

Pourtant, il lui arrivait d'avoir un sourire dès que son regard croisait celui de ces mômes, brillant d'admiration et d'émerveillement, toute l'attention braquée sur lui et Lumière. Il se voyait à leur âge, devant l'un de ces Inquisiteurs de la Lumière.

Sa vie vagabonde le satisfaisait.


	18. Imposteur

Ndla : Merci encore et encore à Lou Keehl, Atlantos et Mina Jenkins ! Vos reviews m'ont fait rire, sourire et m'ont réchauffée quand j'en avais bien besoin. Merci encore et encore ! Si je pouvais, je vous ferais un câlin !

En espérant que ce drabble vous plaira autant que les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Théo eut beau montrer son armure et son bouclier frappés du sceau de l'Eglise, hurler, menacer, s'agiter, exiger le soutient de ses compagnons hilares, en vain. Epuisé, sa magie ne fut guère coopérative. Et son chapelet… devait appartenir à la faune et flore d'une quelconque forêt maintenant.

― Je ne sais si vous êtes un réel Inquisiteur de la Lumière, répliquait invariablement le garde de la porte de la cité, vous pourriez être un opportuniste ayant volé sans vergogne l'équipement d'un autre. Vous ne passerez pas !

― Depuis le temps qu'on le dit, lâcha Shin espiègle, t'es pas un vrai paladin !


	19. Après

Ndla : Merci à Lou Keehl pour sa review *étreint son écran qui doit la maudire s'il possède une conscience*. Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui lisent ce recueil !

Je vous préviens, pour ceux/celles qui sont un peu en retard, ce drabble se passe durant la **seconde** saison, après le huitième/neuvième épisode. Je vous aurai prévenu, ne venez pas vous plaindre après. Quoique. Le deuil aurait été plus court, ce qu'on peut considéré comme un service rendu. Ah et l'épisode 11 m'a inspiré ce drabble. Rien à voir avec le reste du paragraphe, je sais pas faire de bonnes transitions.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Depuis ta résurrection, tu as changé.

Théo fut moins surpris par les propos que par le regard franc, presque suspicieux.

― La mort change les gens, supposa le paladin avec détachement.

― Je veux bien mais il y a autre chose…

― Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu aurais préféré que je reste pour l'éternité dans ce puits ?

Grunlek secoua la tête, rassura son ami.

― Ce "toi" est différent. J'ai peur pour toi.

― Si ça peut te rassurer...

Théo eut un regard vers son reflet dans l'eau de la rivière.

 **―** Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé en moi.


	20. Match nul

Ndla : Grand merci à Mina Jenkins, Lou Keehl et Umi (Umiiii je réponds à tes questions dès que ce drabble est posté, promis juré !). Merci pour vos review, j'adore vous lire et vous relire, inlassablement !

Mina Jenkins, je trouve aussi que Théo a changé, je l'adore, il reste mon personnage favori, mais il m'inquiète beaucoup. J'ai lu, moi aussi, quelques hypothèses (je garde le jeu de mot depuis longtemps dans ma besace pour l'un de mes OS ou la fanfiction à chapitres que je prépare, j'hésite !). ç'aurait été avec plaisir qu'on en discute par MP *va pleurer dans son coin avant de reprendre* mais je suis limitée, je ne voudrais pas spoiler les lecteurs/lectrices. Pour faire court, disons que j'ai hâte d'avoir une explication ou, du moins, des éléments de réponses très prochainement car là, j'ai très peur pour Théo parce que là, même ses compagnons se méfient de lui et il n'inspire pas confiance (encore moins qu'avant c'est dire !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça explosait dans le campement. Fierté contre fierté. Lumière contre Brasier. Inquisiteur contre Pyromancien.

― Fais pas le mec qui connait tout sur tout, Bob, t'en as jamais mangé !

― T'es même pas capable de le faire je parie !

Le paladin, rouge de colère, s'empara du légume et mordit à pleines dents devant ses amis estomaqués. La seconde qui suivie, il courrait derrière un arbre et recrachait ce qu'il venait de manger. Curieux, Bob mordit dans le légume… et rejoignit Théo dans la seconde. Se passant l'eau, ils eurent la même exclamation :

― Dégueulasse le rutabaga !


	21. Bouclier II

Ndla: Que de remerciements pour Lou Keehl, SunWings, Umi (\\*.*/ te voilà une des nooooootres !), Mina Jenkins, Soleina (ma chère, chère petite chouette, compte tenu de l'incroyable longueur de ta review, tu as droit à des câlins en prime parce que, une longueur comme celle-là bat tous les records, j'en ai été bouche bée !) et NightmareDragon.

 **Edit** : c'est exact, chère Soleina, je poste un drabble tous les soirs !

Voici donc la suite de "Bouclier" (naaan sans blague ?!), vous aurez enfin la réponse à la question que vous vous posez depuis des jours, vous en perdiez le sommeil, l'envie de manger, scotché/e à votre écran, en espérant que je publie la suite. Je le sais.

Que faisait Lumière pendant que Théo jouait au bouclier vivant ? Pas l'impression que c'était ça...

Qui doncnotre cher, beau, intelligent, élégant, malin, bourrin (un de ces adjectifs sonne faux j'ai l'impression) Théo protégeait avec tant d'ardeur ?

Sur ce, trêve de cauchemar, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **―** Pourquoi t'être interposé de cette façon ?

Théo regardait les flammes consumer les bûches, fronçant les sourcils, et eut un frisson en songeant à ce qui avait failli se passer plus tôt dans la journée.

L'autre insista.

― Pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas obligé d'agir de cette façon !

― C'est vrai.

Le regard océan de Théo se planta dans le brasier des prunelles de Bob.

― C'est à moi que revient la tâche de te tuer si tu te transformes en démon. Et à personne d'autre. Je serai ton bouclier tant que tu seras mon ami et compagnon.


	22. Némésis

Ndla : Mes remerciements reviennent à Umi (je répond à ta review demain promis !), Lou Keehl et Mina Jenkins ! Merci de continuer à suivre ce recueil !

Mina Jenkins, sache que j'avais cette chanson dans la tête dans les deux drabbles que tu avais reviewé. Exactement ces deux là alors, forcément, ça m'a fait rire de m'apercevoir que tu y as songé également (moi aussi, j'ai trop regardé de crack video !)

 **Edit** : (J'espère qu'elle n'apparaîtra pas trop tard !) **SPOIL** sur la fin de la saison 1 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― J'en ai marre que vous vous foutiez de ma pomme, explosa un jour Shin, vous êtes pas mieux loti que moi !

Bob et Grunlek nièrent cette affirmation gratuite.

― C'est la meilleure ! Le premier a peur des chiens.

― Pas peur ! Ces putains de clébards sont tous contre moi, c'est tout !

― Et l'autre a pour pire ennemi son bras mécanique !

Grunlek n'était pas d'accord mais préféra laisser passer.

― Ha ! A moi, rien d'impossible, se vanta Théo, torse bombé.

Mais Shin en avait sous le pied.

― Et la montagne alors on en parle ?


	23. Test

Ndla : Je remercies Umi et Lou Keehl pour leurs reviews !

Je sais, je sais, je suis centré sur Théo et Bob ces temps-ci. Mais j'y peux rien si les idées me viennent d'un coup sur eux ! Ne vous en faites pas, j'en ai quelques uns en réserve sur Shin et Grunlek, j'ai juste besoin de les peaufiner. Avant la fin de la semaine, vous aurez des drabbles sur eux. Je les aimes autant que j'aime Bob, c'est promis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob mettait à sac tout le camp, minimum bruit, maximum d'efficacité pour ne gêner personne. Ou plutôt, pour ne pas être vu. Pas spécialement pudique mais ses compagnons n'allaient pas apprécier de le voir se balader nu.

― Heu… Bob ? Tu cherches ta robe ?

Raté. Tellement évident qu'il ne répondit pas. Shin poursuivit.

― Si tu la cherches, Théo l'a embarqué.

― QUOI ? POURQUOI ?

― Pour voir si tu serais capable d'aller la chercher s'il la jetait dans l'eau…

Bob, sans davantage se soucier de sa nudité, fonça comme un fou vers la rivière.

― Apparemment oui.


	24. Labyrinthe

Ndla : Merci encore (et encore !) à Lou Keehl, Atlantos, Mina Jenkins et Umi ! Tant de vous ont de mauvaises pensées à propos du drabble d'hier. Bon d'accord, je suis la première à voir du Thelthazar partout... oui, c'est vrai que j'en vois partout pourquoi j'en ai pas vu en l'écrivant ? Bref, vilaines personnes que vous êtes, Théo est aussi un farceur et je suis sûr que voir un Bob plongé dans l'eau pour récupérer ses affaires, en abandonnant sa dignité au passage, c'est très drôle. Moi je trouve ça drôle. Et vous aussi en fait alors tout va bien.

Pourquoi j'étais outré déjà ? Je sais plus.

D'ailleurs, Atlantos vient de le pointer du doigt, mais c'est vrai que parfois ils agissent comme un vieux couple, même dans Aventures. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte ! C'est un tandem atypique qui agit d'une façon... très naturellement paradoxale. Peut-être que ce que je viens de dire n'a aucun sens...

Veuillez m'excuser, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils l'avaient perdu, s'étaient perdus. Bob grommela dans son coin, martelant le sol de ses pas furibonds.

― Arrête de bouder, aide-nous ! s'insurgea Grunlek

― Comment ? A moins de l'appeler comme des débilos y a pas grand-chose à faire au milieu de ces buissons !

Des bruissements parvinrent à leur gauche. De plus en plus proches, à tel point qu'ils s'immobilisèrent pour tendre l'oreille.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant un Théo sauvage passer devant eux, bouclier en avant, trouer les deux hautes haies composant les murs, qu'ils comprirent.

― … Et moi j'ai pas le droit de les brûler hein ?


	25. Matin

Ndla : Merci à Lou Keehl et NightmareDragon pour vos reviews ! Je tiens à m'excuser de l'heure tardive, un petit retard indépendant de ma volonté !

NightmareDragon, il y aura la suite d'Anniversaire. Bientôt. Bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois, ne t'en fais pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob aimait être le seul à être éveillé le matin.

Pas de Théo menaçant de le trucider à la moindre écaille, pas de Shin sautant ça et là, pas de Grunlek faisant une tambouille aux senteurs improbables.

Rien que lui et son démon. Pourtant, en ces précieux instants, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être piégé avec lui. Il ne se sentait pas acculé, prêt à le laisser s'emparer de lui à tout moment.

Il s'asseyait avec un soupir de bonheur, balayait les alentours, le cœur gonflé de fierté lorsque son regard se posait sur ses amis.

Il se savait pleinement heureux.


	26. Matin II

Égoïste que je suis, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de tout doux, encore un une fois. Une zeste de douceur, d'innocence dans cet océan d'incompréhension et de violence...

* * *

Grunlek aimait être le seul à être éveillé le matin.

Il attendait un peu avant de commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Juste un peu, pour profiter de cet instant où il ne faisait rien, qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Eden dormait encore, roulée en boule. Grunlek s'asseyait et laissait son esprit vagabonder. Ses yeux flânaient, incapable de se poser.

Finalement, il s'activait. Il prenait son temps pour cuisiner, souriant en imaginant le visage ravi de ses compagnons. Grunlek rosissait de plaisir en songeant aux compliments, à leur impatience.

― Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares aujourd'hui, Grun ?

Définition même du bonheur.


	27. Adage

Ndla : Me revoici ! Le moral remonte, l'énergie revient petit à petit mais jamais je n'ai cessé d'écrire ! Cette brève passade dans mon coin est terminée, en avant pour reprendre les publications sur ce recueil. Je ne me laisserai pourrir la vie par personne !

Je tiens à remercier Umi, Klervia, Mina Jenkins et NightmareDragon pour leur review ! Merci de répondre encore présent alors que c'était plutôt chaotique ces derniers jours.

Sur ce je repars vers mes projets sur Aventures, z'êtes pas prêts de me voir disparaître de ce paysage.

Bonne lecture !

PS : celui-ci m'est venu il y a quelques minutes à peine, en écrivant le prochain chapitre de "Sacred Crew !". On se demande bien pourquoi...

* * *

Devant la multitude d'araignées qu'ils allaient devoir se colleter, encerclés, le plus pragmatique fut le plus attendu.

― C'est quoi le proverbe dans ce genre de cas ? "Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ?"

Non Théo, c'était même plutôt raide, ils s'accordaient là-dessus avec le même air maussade.

― "Le temps c'est de l'argent" ?

Carrément hors sujet mais très Théodoresque ou Grunlekesque dans le genre. Ouaip.

― "Le bon jour pour faire quelque chose, c'est le jour où on l'a décidé" ?

Là, il le faisait exprès. Sans surprise, Théo se résigna.

― … Jamais été très proverbe.


	28. Test II

Ndla : Merci à Umi-choupi, Lou Keehl (raaaah mais chère Lou, ne dis pas ça ! Tes reviews me font sourire aussi, chacune d'entre elles est essentielle pour ma bonne humeur et mon inspiration je te le garantie !), Mina Jenkins et Klervia ! Vous êtes fantastique (déjà dit ? Ah...) vous êtes incroyables !

Mina Jenkins, t'en fais pas, moi aussi je me suis rendu compte que la fille qui écrivait ces drabbles et celle qui écrivait "Sacred Crew" étaient les mêmes et c'est tout récent ! C'était pas facile, vu le paquet de bêtises qu'elles racontent l'une l'autre. Me moquerai-je de toi parce que tu as deviné la moitié des proverbes que j'avais modifié pour un prochain drabble ? Non pas du tout. Je crois sincèrement que ce n'est pas moi qui ai pu écrire tous ces trucs *va rayer les proverbes qu'elle croyait avoir inventé de son carnet et espère que personne n'en dira plus*

Promis Mina, loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de toi. Ce que j'ai dis plus haut était sincère, je m'étonne moi-même (pléonasme, c'est cadeau !) en faisant la liste de ce que j'ai écris et de tout ce que je peux encore écrire. Mais tu m'as quand même un peu déprimée en devinant tous ces proverbes. ça vaut aussi pour toi Klervia *va en rayer d'autre et pleure de dépit* J'vous aime quand même, ne vous en faites pas !

Sur ce, c'est pas tout mais j'ai des proverbes ridicules et pas originaux à aller inventer, bonne lecture !

* * *

― Les gars, où sont mon arc et mes flèches ?

Théo resta silencieux, les lèvres serrées pour ne pas vendre la mèche en riant. Grunlek fut direct.

― Je crois qu'il voulait en faire une harpe pour aller courtiser la fille du Duc. Et il a dit que tes flèches seraient parfaites pour envoyer sa lettre d'amour jusqu'à elle.

― Que… Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé faire ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, sprinta comme un fou pour arriver à temps. Grunlek se tourna vers Théo.

― C'est vrai ça pourquoi on l'a laissé faire ?

― Pour passer le temps.


	29. Anniversaire II

Ndla : Mes remerciements à Klervia, Umichan et Mina Jenkins ! Ne vous en fait pas, Klervia (je prends avec joie tes cookies) ainsi que Mina, je ne vous en veux pas *note pour soi-même, trouver un moyen de faire payer ça par un drabble bien sadique* Merci pour vos compliments, vos encouragements, votre sadisme aussi ! Je suis heureuse que ces drabbles plaisent autant, comme je vous le disais il n'y a pas si longtemps, je ne croyais pas que ces quelques mots trouveraient leur lecteur. Finalement, ce sont les lecteurs qui les ont trouvés et qui ne les lâchent plus. Me voilà bien.

Soit, je vais faire avec. Je vous préviens de suite, ce drabble ci-dessous aura une suite (j'ai pas fait de BA aujourd'hui alors je saute sur la moindre occasion de ménager mon karma)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il s'était passé un long moment sans que Théo ne revienne à la charge sur ce sujet. Les trois compagnons s'étaient persuadés qu'il s'était résigné. Cela aurait été mal connaître le paladin.

C'est la raison pour laquelle ils furent déroutés en le voyant sortir une bouteille de vin d'une main et d'une autre une bouteille de champagne, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

― Puisqu'on ne fête pas nos anniversaires, j'ai décidé qu'on fêtait le jour où on s'est retrouvé à être quatre !

Il jeta les deux bouteilles vers un Grunlek dubitatif.

― Fêter un événement aussi important avec de l'alcool ?... Original.


	30. Quiétude

Ndla : Je passe en coup de vent avant le Live d'Aventures ! Merci à toi, Lou Keehl pour ta review, j'ai eu un grand sourire ! Théo bourré, c'est difficile à imaginer mais tellement drôle ! *note l'idée sur son carnet, sourire carnassier à l'appui*

Cette fois un peu de Thinddha !... Oui je suis une petite rebelle qui ne dit pas Shinéo comme tout le monde... Rectification : Oui, je suis une rebelle en carton pour pinailler sur la sonorité du nom d'un pairing.

 **SPOILER** il vaut mieux avoir au moins vu l'épisode 9 de la saison 2.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shin avait été heureux de retrouver Théo. Il s'était rendu compte de sa présence un peu tard, c'est vrai, mais il avait été soulagé qu'il soit en vie. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il avait encore du mal à y croire.

Alors durant son tour de garde, chaque soir, il posait sa tête sur le torse du paladin endormi. Entendre ce cœur battre en toute tranquillité le ramenait des mois en arrière, à l'effondrement de la montagne. Il ne parvenait pas à réprimer un sourire, ses yeux se fermaient naturellement, apaisé. Il somnolait comme un bienheureux.

Si heureux que Théo n'osait pas le réveiller.


	31. Bourbier

Ndla : De chauds remerciements à Klervia, Lou Keehl, Mina Jenkins et à Umi ! Avec l'hiver qui commence à entrer dans nos chaumières, lui et son froid vertigineux, vos reviews sont comme un bon feu de camp mitonné par un Bob enthousiaste. Que... Comment ça, elle est pas terrible ma métaphore ? Je la trouve bien chouette moi...

Enfin bref, ça fait un mois maintenant que ce recueil existe. Un mois. 86 reviews, plus de 5 000 views. Vous êtes bizarres, les quelques lecteurs/ lectrices qui doivent lire ceci, de lire une centaines de fois ces drabbles. Mais j'vous aime. Merci !

Mina, moi aussi, j'imaginais Théo tel que tu me le décris, c'est tout lui ! S'il ne veut pas faire la fête, il ne la fera pas mais par contre, s'il veut que ça bouge, les autres ont intérêt à suivre le mouvement ! On est toutes les deux folles, si ça peut te rassurer, il le faut pour lire et écrire les merveilles qui peuplent ce fandom. Et non, ne t'y trompe pas, je ne qualifie pas mes écrits de merveilles. Je mets ça au clair, genre, direct ! Pour ce qui est de "Quiétude"... Owww oui c'était fluffy, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, même si mettre fluffy et Théo ensemble, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Par contre, Shin, je le trouve chou en toute circonstance !

 **Attention** ! Pour ce drabble, il faut avoir vu l'épisode 31 de la saison... 1 !... Ne vous en faites pas, j'applaudirai mon intelligence et ma mémoire moi-même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Tu sais Bob, faudra qu'un jour on parle de ce que tu as dit à la cité des merveilles, alors que tu te remettais de ton trip psychique avec Shin.

― Tu crois que c'est le moment Théo ?

L'attention du paladin descendit vers les sables mouvants où étaient tombés les deux amis, ratant le rouge qui était monté aux joues du pyro-mage. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, de crainte de s'enfoncer davantage.

― Bah justement, quand je disais « un jour », vu qu'on va probablement mourir d'ici peu de temps, je pensais que cela t'inciterait à tout me dire maintenant.


	32. Jamais

Ndla : Merci à Umi (en guest ?! mais que s'est-il passé ?) ainsi qu'à Soleina pour leur review ! D'ailleurs Soleina, ce n'est pas très grave si tu es en retard, je sais être patiente et puis ça en vaut toujours la peine d'attendre ! Un jour, j'arriverai à réunir assez de temps pour répondre à tes reviews d'une longueur... surprenante, il faut le dire ! Encore merci pour tout ce temps que tu y consacres !

Ce drabble m'est venu en relisant mon OS "Plus jamais ça !", je précise que cette relecture avait pour but de dénicher des fautes éventuelles (yep ! Voilà ce qu'il en coûte d'écrire n'importe où ! Une amie vous crâme en train d'écrire sur Aventures et veux absolument lire toutes vos histoires!). Je pense que ce drabble reste compréhensible, j'ai tout fait pour. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un coup de pub parce qu'ils dévoilent tout le pot aux roses.

Donc, **Umi** , si tu avais l'intention de lire mes autres OS sur Aventures, ne t'aventure pas (ha !) à lire ce drabble.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Plus jamais vous ne me refaites un coup pareil, les gars !

Théo était encore en colère. Ses compagnons commençaient à penser qu'ils étaient allés trop loin.

― Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, tu l'avais cherché, osa dire Bob.

Dardant un œil mauvais vers ses amis qui se firent tout petit, le paladin rugit :

― Je croyais qu'il vous était arrivés quelque chose !

Il reprit, un ton plus bas.

― Ce n'est pas drôle de faire croire à quelqu'un qu'il a tout perdu.

Se repentant, émus, ils lui en firent la promesse.

― Juré, on ne le refera plus.


	33. Ambition

Ndla : Merci à Umi (je t'enverrai pas de message tout de suite pour ne pas te perturber dans tes révisions et tes partiels, courage !), Soleina à l'heure youuuuuuh *confettis* et Mina Jenkins pour leurs review !

Je dois l'avouer Mina, je ne me lasse d'aucun épisode mais le 32 fait parti de mes préférés (l'ai-je déjà dit ? peut-être...) si on devait me forcer à choisir. Un peu paradoxal de parler de sensibilité chez Théo et pourtant, pourtant !

J'avoue, le Thénoch, je n'étais pas trop pour au début. Je me demandais "mais comment voulez-vous qu'un quel tandem soit exploitable ?" Et j'ai réfléchi. Et je me suis mise subitement à l'adorer depuis que l'illumination m'est venue. Ce couple est juste génialement exploitable pour une sadique comme moi. Mais le monde (et le fandom surtout) n'est peut-être pas prêt pour mes OS torturés.

Je verrai... Oui, je verrai... *note déjà ses idées dans son carnet machiavélique*

Ah et pour ceux et celles qui se demandent d'où sort Enoch, il n'apparaît pour l'instant que dans le Live d'Aventures. Je préfère vous rassurer parce que tout le monde n'a pas le temps de les visionner (ils sont aussi géniaux que les épisodes !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Maintenant que vous voilà ressuscité, paladin, nous allons pouvoir faire de grandes choses ensemble !

Enoch, démon de son état, était subitement apparu durant la ronde de Théo. Le visage de l'Inquisiteur se durcit, prêt à dégainer son épée.

― Ne vous approchez pas de moi.

Enoch suspendit son geste, pencha la tête, intrigué et assez amusé par le comportement du fier paladin.

― Cette part sombre en vous ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Je peux l'aider.

― Certainement pas.

Théo fit demi-tour, songeant à Bob, et ajouta :

― Quelque soit les circonstances, je resterai auprès de mes amis.


	34. Matin III

Ndla : Veuillez m'excuser pour l'heure tardive, j'étais absorbée par le Live ! Grand merci à Soleina (à l'heure ? what ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il pleut...), Klervia, Lou Keehl et Mina Jenkins. D'ailleurs Mina, c'était exactement comme ça que j'imaginais Enoch à ce moment-là, style "Bonjour, conseiller pour paladins enclin à passer du côté obscur de la force, enchanté !" Tu me fais peur à lire dans mon esprit comme ça. Arrête !

J'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées pour OS, TS, sur le Thénoch. Les rapports de domination, de force, c'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans la relation entre les personnages d'Aventures. Bon, y a aussi l'amitié, mais vraiment, étudier les rapports d'opposition, qu'elles soient physiques et/ou morales.

Pour ce qui est de ce drabble, parlons-en un peu quand même, c'est l'avant-dernier de la série des "Matin". Logique, oui, quatre personnages, quatre drabbles sur ce thème.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, je vous adore ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shin aimait être le seul à être éveillé le matin.

Ce moment où tout n'était que calme, quiétude et ce silence…

Il avait souvent été en tête-à-tête avec cette absence de bruit. Si angoissante, à l'époque, si asphyxiante, qu'il s'était cru sur le point de céder à sa nature de demi-élémentaire.

Il appréciait ces silences-là pour ce qu'ils étaient. L'hypothétique unique opportunité de la journée d'être au calme. Il n'en appréciait que mieux encore l'agitation qui secouait le camp dès que l'un d'entre eux se réveillait.

Puis dès qu'une tête se redressait...

― Salut ! On a passé une bonne nuit ?


	35. Anniversaire III

Ndla : Merci en particulier à Lou Keehl, à figaro94 (la centième ! *confettis* Tu as bien choisi ton moment ! Bravo !), à Mina Jenkins et à Soleina (un jour de retard... sachant que je l'ai posté à minuit, on va dire que ça compte pour du beurre ce coup là!)

100\. 100 en un mois et des cacahuètes. On me l'aurait dit, aussi vite surtout, je n'aurais jamais pris ça au sérieux, j'aurai ri au nez je crois. Vous êtes dingue, tous, au moins autant que moi ! Tout ce soutient, ça me donne tellement d'inspiration ! Moi qui me disait au départ "les drabbles ne peuvent me servir que d'exercice, qui ça pourrait bien intéresser ?" (les miens hein, ceux que j'ai pu lire sont excellents !) Vous m'avez fait comprendre mon erreur. Je suis très heureuse de m'être trompée ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais merci d'être au rendez-vous tous les jours, vous êtes géniaux ! *overdose de confettis*

Après cet instant émotion, Mina Jenkins, on est d'accord, c'est déjà comme ça que j'ai vu Enoch lorsqu'il s'adressait à Vendis. Ce démon doit aussi avoir un côté VRP. Tu as raison, ce Live était vraiment incroyable ! Je sais déjà que je vais le revoir deux ou trois fois. Et il m'inspire déjà pas mal d'OS/drabbles.

Oulala, je suis encore en train de vous tenir la jambe, navrée ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Où est Théo ?

Grunlek n'eut que deux regards perplexes pour réponse. Ils ne savaient pas plus que lui. Les trois compagnons le cherchèrent ensemble, inquiets. Ils savaient toujours où était Théo vu qu'il ne passait jamais inaperçu, pas même dans le plus grand des châteaux.

Ils le retrouvèrent dans l'endroit le plus improbable : la cuisine.

Le visage et l'armure barbouillés de farine et de crème, un sourire embêté aux lèvres, Théo se frotta la nuque, tira nerveusement sur le tablier, le regard rivé sur le gâteau à étages.

― Vous disiez que l'alcool, c'était pas très original alors…


	36. Attrait

Ndla : Merci à Klervia et Soleina pour leur review ! Théo en tablier, c'est sûr qu'on ne voit pas ça tous les jours ! Le pauvre, je lui fais la misère dans "Sacred Crew", j'avais envie d'être un peu plus gentille avec lui, de montrer son côté plus... sociable va-t-on dire. Parce que non, Théo n'est pas qu'un paladin inquisiteur assoiffé de sang qui laisse ses potes au bord de la mort pour ne conserver sa psy. Hé non ! Il a aussi du cœur !

J'avoue, ça fait bizarre de l'écrire. Aussi bizarre que de le lire.

Pour en venir à ce drabble, le mot d'ordre est : Du Thénoch, encore du Thénoch ! Depuis mon premier drabble, ça devient une obsession chez moi. Je crois que mon prochain écrit portera sur du Thénoch. J'ai déjà la trame du début jusqu'à la fin. ça va être dark *rire démoniaque* je suis tellement impatiente !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Enoch tournait autour de Théo depuis que son fils l'avait croisé.

Il le surveillait de près, s'assurait qu'il suivait la progression qu'il attendait de lui. Ce comportement était inhabituel chez le démon, lui qui aimait montrer sa supériorité sur les Inquisiteurs d'une façon plus… sanglante.

Non, Théo était définitivement différent. Il l'avait su dès que le paladin avait promis à Bob de le tuer s'il devenait tout à fait démon. Il était spécial.

Depuis sa résurrection, il l'était encore plus. Cette part sombre grandissait encore et encore, se nourrissait de tout son être.

Enoch était irrésistiblement attiré. Il le voulait.


	37. Trouble-fête

Ndla : Je vais aujourd'hui remercier Lou Keehl, Mina Jenkins, Atlantos et NightmareDragon. Une déferlante de reviews qui m'est tombée dessus comme un mini-tsunami. Merci beaucoup à vous tous et toutes de suivre ce recueil !

Mina Jenkins, Enoch est capable de dire ce genre de chose, je ne sais pas si c'est ça le pire ou le meilleur ! Mais oui bien sûr que Théo a un bon fond... Il a juste des choix discutables. Il y a un cœur qui bat quelque part sous cette armure... je suppose. Ses plans marchent en tout cas !... Cependant, je ne suis pas bien placée pour critiquer Théo, c'est le genre de paladin que je joue moi aussi...

Ce soir, je suis revenue à mes premiers amours, histoire de conserver mon inspiration sur le Thénoch pour les OS.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Théo était à sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit des rires. Puis des gémissements sans équivoques. Des gloussements. Et finalement cette voix qu'il reconnaissait sans problème.

 _Quelle espèce de…_

Le paladin fila dans sa chambre, entrebâilla sa porte pour surveiller le couloir. Un Bob en agréable compagnie passa devant sa chambre. Cet abruti rentrait tard, avec une femme aux mœurs légères, Théo en aurait mis sa main à couper, et faisait autant de bruit qu'une armée d'Inquisiteurs. Cela ne pouvait pas rester impuni.

Il attendit avant d'ouvrir la porte de façon grandiloquente et de dire fièrement.

― Bonsoir chéri, je suis rentré !


	38. Bûcher

Ndla : Grand merci à ces chères, les précieuses, les admirables, les seyantes (trop loin, je vais trop loin... ça en devient gênant, pardon !) SunWings concise et drôle à la fois, Mina Jenkins celle qui lit dans mes pensées, Lou Keehl la gentille sadique et Polychaeta que je ne connais pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas n'est-ce pas ?

Mina Jenkins, si je n'avais pas été limité en nombre de mots, c'est ce que j'aurai ajouté ! J'imagine bien Théo faire ce genre de chose, aller à fond dans son rôle simplement pour embêter ce cher Bob.

Polychaeta, tu n'as pas à demander à être excusée, je sais bien que tu es en pleine période de stress. Allons allons, chère inconnue ("n'est-ce pas ?" dit la lourdingue) tu reviendras quand tu pourras. En attendant, si mon drabble a réussi à te faire sourire alors que tu étais le nez dans tes bouquins, en stress, j'en suis très heureuse pour toi ! Je te souhaite bon courage !

Ce drabble... L'idée m'est revenue en regardant une énième fois l'épisode 1 de la saison 2, avec l'anecdote de Bob. Vous l'avez pas vu ? Pas grave, je ne spoil rien. Cool non ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Brûle entité démoniaque, BRÛLE !

En riant, Bob regardait le feu s'avancer, fou rire qui gonfla à la vue d'un Shin et Grunlek tentant de raisonner leur compagnon, le paladin qui alimentait le feu en jetant des morceaux de bois. Le feu commençait à s'approcher dangereusement.

― Arrête Théo bon sang ! Calme-toi !

― C'est une créature démoniaque et les créatures démoniaques, je les crame. Je suis un Inquisiteur de la Lumière, Théodore de Silverberg !

― Bob, excuse-toi enfin !

―Laissez-le faire, lâcha le pyro-mage guilleret, en mode Inquisiteur, il n'y a rien à faire. Pas comme si je risquais grand-chose !


	39. Test III

Ndla : Je remercie Lou Keehl, Polychaeta (oui oui, t'es grillée, n'imagine même pas le contraire !) et Soleina (tu m'as trahie ! Ce retard fut un coup au coeur, je me meurs, j'agonise, je...*BAF !* pardon, je voulais dire : ce n'est pas grave, tu sais écrire des longues reviews plaisantes !), je vous remercie pour leurs reviews. Votre cadeau ? un drabble. Moui, c'est original.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sérénité matinale, soleil chaleureux, Grunlek et Théo profitaient de leurs vacances comme il se devait : autour d'un bon café, comme personne d'autre que Grunlek ne savait faire. Pas terrible mais pas assez pour gâcher leur tranquillité.

Sauf que.

― Vous auriez pas vu mon bâton ?

― Shin l'a embarqué, il a dit qu'il avait ta permission.

― Quoi ? Mais non mais pourquoi ?

Les deux compères haussèrent les épaules.

― L'a dit que c'était pour aller tâter le fond d'un puits.

Bob était sur le point de partir lorsque Théo ajouta :

― Fallait pas déconner avec son arc aussi…


	40. Monde

Ndla : Applaudissons et remercions Lou Keehl, Mina Jenkins et Soleina pour leurs reviews !

Mina Jenkins, c'est la question que je me suis toujours posées. Si tu étais inscrite sur ce site, je t'aurai raconté cette anecdote où, au collège, j'ai posé cette question à ma prof de catéchisme, genre "mais pourquoi pensait-on à une époque que brûler ceux qu'on croyait être des démons ça allait purifier leur âme ? ça n'a aucun sens !". Jamais plus remis les pieds dans son cours après ça. Et c'était tant mieux. Quoique, dommage, je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de ces gens. Et dans celle des Inquisiteurs de la Lumière. En effet, il m'arrive aussi de faire cette comparaison. En même temps, Bob l'a dit et tu l'as très bien rappelé, le puits parle à Shin. Hé oui !

Si ça se trouve, les puits sont des portes vers un monde où l'âme de Sauron est bloquée et elle désespère de trouver celui qui la libérera... Et Shin va mettre ses compagnons dans la mouise à force de vouloir sauter dans des puits du coup. Toi et Soleina, vous m'avez contaminée avec vos allusions au Seigneur des Anneaux ! Faut que je revois cette trilogie et relise les bouquins pendant les vacances de Noel.

Trêve de divagation, parlons un peu ce drabble !... C'est que je shipperai presque Théo et Arcana après l'avoir écris. Je suis totalement pour le Brana (?) mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Théo et Arcana ! Du Thana (?) oui messieurs, dame ! Que quelqu'un m'arrête ! Je ne peux plus me stopper… Trop tard ! Daaaah ! Bon sang… Qu'ai-je fais ?

 **ALERTE !** spoil assez la saison 2 (ceux et celles qui l'ont vu comprendrons tout de suite !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Arcana fronça les sourcils, poings sur les hanches. Où était passé cet Inquisiteur encore ? Bragg allait au plus mal et l'autre ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de vadrouiller.

En pleine nuit.

L'intelligence ne brillait pas chez cet énergumène.

Promettant à l'intendant de revenir au plus vite, elle partit à la recherche de Théo. Qu'elle retrouva non loin, assis sur un rocher.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé ce monde…

Arcana répliqua sceptique :

― Il n'a pas tant changé en deux mois.

― Le monde ? Non.

Théo leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

― Mon monde ? Oui.


	41. Allusions

Ndla : Je remercie Madpsychohatter (bienvenue dans ce recueil de l'improbable !), Lou Keehl, Umichan (came baaack ! Je te préfère à Polychaeta tout de même) et Soleina qui dans son retard, à eu de la chance que je regarde mes mails avant de publier ce drabble. Merci pour ces petits mots, mon petit bonheur quotidien !

Voici la suite de "Trouble-fête", l'un des drabbles qui m'a fait le plus rire en l'écrivant. Un jour, je me le promets, dès que je sais dessiner, je me fais une petite illustration de "Trouble-fête".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'épaule de Bob esquiva la main de Théo.

― Allez ! Quand vas-tu passer à autre chose ?

― Moi je t'emmerde pas quand tu ramènes une fille dans ta chambre !

― Quand il en ramènera une, corrigea Grunlek qui se fit tout petit sous le regard noir du paladin.

Bob croisa les bras, tourna le dos de façon puérile, si puérile que Théo en sourit.

― J'ai rien fait d'autre que de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Tu le méritais !

― Tu me feras jamais gober que tu devais faire des allusions vaseuses à propos de nos nuits torrides inexistantes devant elle !


	42. Houle

Ndla : C'était quoi ça depuis hier mes chères revieweuses ? Je m'en vais pour un petit en-cas, je reviens, avalanche de reviews ! Faut arrêter ça tout de suite ! Et puis aujourd'hui, encore de reviews toutes mignonnes ! Je ne dirais pas leurs noms ce serait les remercier pour leur soutient !... figaro94, Lou Keehl, Soleina, Mina Jenkins, SunWings et Umichan !

Haha, plus de 40 drabbles et l'auteure arrive encore à se renouveller question remerciement ! Espérons qu'elle y arrivera jusqu'à la fin de ce recueil ! Pour être honnête, c'était ma façon de vous montrer que je ne suis pas très contente. Du fait que vous ne soyez pas très contente (tout en étant satisfaite ce qui est paradoxal...) du drabble d'hier. Ces nuits torrides n'existeront que dans vos têtes et la mienne. Ou pas.

Mina Jenkins, si ce genre de drabbles mette dans un tel état, je vais reconsidérer ma décision d'en faire plus. D'ailleurs j'y pense...quel genre est-ce pour toi ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà posté ce genre de drabbles dans ce recueil alors... Quoique. Il me fait penser à du vaudeville. ça me plait d'en écrire alors, si ça plait à quelqu'un d'en lire, j'en ferai encore plus

Excusez-moi pour ces pavés, je n'ai fais que ça ces derniers jours. J'aime trop vous parler. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gauche.

Droite.

En haut.

En bas.

Après un moment, Shin ne savait plus trop. Il se laissait porter, yeux fermés, les bras en croix, parfaitement stable. Il se laissait porter, ignorait la fatigue tiraillant déjà tous les muscles de son corps et ignorait ses compagnons de voyage et leurs appels. Il était bien. Bien ! Le demi-élémentaire bougeait de temps à autre le bout des doigts avec un petit rire, tous les pores de sa peau chatouillés.

― Shin ! Reviens sur la plage sinon je viens te chercher !

― Vas-y essaye Grun, j'te rappelle que tu peux pas nager !


	43. Délire

Ndla : Je remercie de tout mon petit cœur Lou Keehl, Mina Jenkins, figaro94 et Umichan pour leur review ! Que cette soirée soit agréable et le lendemain tout autant !

Navrée de ne pas t'avoir répondue hier, ma Umi, je réfléchissais à ta question. Je ne pense pas que Bob se transforme dans un moment de passion, vu toutes les femmes qu'il drague. Il ne voudrait pas conclure avec elles si c'était le cas. Oui, j'ai réfléchis sérieusement à ta question !

Mina Jenkins, pourquoi ? pourquoi avoir été aussi cruelle en ressortant cette référence obscure, à laquelle j'avais moi-même pensée ? Je me disais "Non, jamais elles n'oseront, je leur fais confiance !" Je me sens trahi *va dans son coin en position fœtale, déprimée* Je suis tout de même bien contente que tu me sortes la référence "Kaamelott". ça me rassure un petit peu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grunlek entendit la louve couiner de douleur. Les sens ouatés par cette brume, il mit un certain temps avant de l'apercevoir se tordant de douleur en gémissant. Sa gorge était serrée par une main.

Un bras mécanique.

Son cri fut couvert par le hurlement d'agonie de la louve. Son bras mécanique s'était rebellé contre sa volonté, resserrait son étreinte. Il tenta de son autre main à faire lâcher prise. Impossible.

― Eden !

Un autre hurlement le sortit de ce cauchemar, ruisselant de sueurs. Une fois Shin, qui s'enquerrait sur sa santé, rassuré, la main dans le pelage blanc d'Eden, il se rendormit.


	44. Drame

Ndla : Merci, merci, merci et... merci à Umichan, Soleina (te revoilààààà ! Je te pardonne, vu toutes les baffes que tu sembles t'être administrée.) et Mina Jenkins ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir par le titre du drabble, je l'espérais, c'est génial ! *se frotte les mains avec bonheur*

Umi, aaaaaalala, Umi. Tu la connais, la LauChan non ? Depuis le temps ? Les incongruités d'un texte, tu sais bien qu'elle aime en jouer, qu'elle aime jouer avec son lecteur (A. t'aura prévenu d'ailleurs, s'il avait pu). Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite à "Délire". Tu verras bien comment j'userai de cela. Toi même, tu l'as senti, 100 mots c'est trop court pour cette mini-histoire. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, chère Annélide. Mais merci à toi d'avoir pointé la symbolique du bras mécanique. Grunlek et les autres en parlent peu mais on sent que ça les angoisse.

Mina Jenkins, c'est surtout "ces soirées-là" qui m'aura traumatisée. Kaamelott, ça me va parfaitement !

Petit détail avant que vous ne lisiez, ce drabble est la suite de "Trouble-fête" et "Allusions".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Oh Bob comment as-tu pu ? Me trahir de cette façon, je n'arrive pas à le croire, moi, Théo de Silverberg, qui t'ai tout donné !

Les deux mains jointes sur le cœur, il vacillait en arrière sur quelque pas.

― Théo, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tu es celui que j'aime de toute mon âme !

― Oh Bob…

― Théo…

― Bon ça va, arrêtez tous les deux !

Le cri indigné de Bob les firent tous rire aux éclats.

― C'était à peu près à ça que ressemblait Bob avec cette fille, Grun, Shin, mes compliments ! s'exclama Théo.


	45. Argent

Ndla : Graaaaaand merci à Lou Keehl, Soleina (tu vas me manquer mignonne petite chouette... tes délires vont me manquer !), Mina Jenkins que je salue avec un fond très rose, très paillette, Umichan (je te répondrais plus avant en MP) et SunWings qui a merveilleusement résumé mon sentiment sur le drabble d'hier.

Sachez que ça fait déjà trois semaines que j'écris ces drabbles au jour le jour (demain, ça fera trois en fait), alors je m'excuse pour les heures un peu hasardeuses auxquelles elles sont postées. Je suis heureuse de vous faire sourire, rire parfois, ou du moins réussir à vous transmettre les sentiments que je voulais faire passer dans ces drabbles.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le grand et le courtaud. La mauvaise combinaison de fuite. Shin devait fréquemment regarder derrière lui, furibond de préférence, vers Grunlek au souffle erratique. Lui était contrit, tant et plus que Shin ne pouvait totalement lui en vouloir. Pourtant l'ennemi allait les rattraper, sa rapidité brute mise à mal par l'étroitesse des rues.

Où étaient mage et tank quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

Désireux de le ménager, Shin tourna plusieurs fois et, saisissant Grunlek pour le glisser dans la cachette avec lui. Le loup-garou passa devant eux sans les voir.

― Il pouvait pas contenir de l'argent ton bras mécanique ? siffla Shin.


	46. Shifumi

Ndla : Merci à Lou Keehl, Soleina et Umi pour leurs reviews ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, beaucoup de choses à faire, beaucoup de révisions, alors comme à mon habitude je préfère avoir le nez dans mes écrits plutôt que de dire trop de bêtises. Mais n'oubliez jamais l'essentiel : merci, merci, merci !

Umi, en 100 mots, on doit raconter une histoire, ou un fragment, c'est au lecteur de s'imaginer ce qu'il se passe autour. Dans ce cas-ci, pourquoi ce loup-garou les suivait ? Pourquoi Théo et Bob n'étaient pas avec eux ? Voilà ! C'est ainsi qu'est l'atmosphère particulière des drabbles !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Théo les regardait sans comprendre, crut halluciner un moment. Shin déçu alla les rejoindre, lui et Grunlek, les bras croisés, boudeur. Théo passa une main sur son visage, abasourdi.

Que s'était-il passé durant ces deux mois et deux semaines d'absence ? Qu'est-ce que ses amis avaient fait à Viktor ? Jamais le jeune Inquisiteur ne l'avait vu ainsi !

― C'est entre vous et moi maintenant mage, déclara le magister.

Bob brandit une main triomphante. Ils clamèrent ensemble.

― Pierre… feuille… ciseau !

Viktor dissimula sa déception tandis que Bob savourait sa victoire.

― A moi de pousser cette charrette pleine d'explosifs dans cette Eglise ! Yay !


	47. Incongru

Ndla : Merci Lou Keehl, pour ta review ! Et pardon à vous tous et toutes, lecteurs et lectrices ! Je vous ai délaissé pendant près d'une semaine, ce n'était pas volontaire. Entre les concours blanc, une maladie qui vous cloue au lit... Cette semaine n'était pas des meilleures. Pardon ! pardon ! Je reprend gaillardement.

Ce drabble est la suite de "Délire" (Umi, toi qui te posais des questions !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Ce rêve est récurrent.

Grunlek avait choisi de se confier à Théo. Shin avait communiqué son inquiétude à Bob, ils n'étaient pas d'excellents interlocuteurs. Théo non plus, peut-être, mais au moins il n'avait pas ces regards de papa poule anxieux, gênant pour le plus âgé du groupe.

― Les hurlements d'Eden me réveille. Ça me terrifie.

Étrangement, Théo restait muet.

― Pas parce qu'ils me semblent horribles mais irréalistes. On ne peut pas hurler une fois étranglé.

Théo fronça les sourcils.

― Ce qui te semble irréaliste, n'est-ce pas plutôt le fait que tu puisses laisser ton bras mécanique lui faire du mal ?


	48. Fétiche

Ndla : Me revoilà, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus régulier. Comme promis ! J'ai tout prévu pour vous nourrir de drabbles durant ce fichu concours blanc. Vu que c'est la période des examens pour pas mal de monde, je suppose, vous avez tous mes encouragements les plus chaleureux. Haut-les-cœurs, c'est bientôt Noel (et un prochain Live d'Aventure dans moins d'une semaine !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La tête tordue dans un sens puis dans l'autre, Shin essayait de comprendre, de déchiffrer. De son côté, Grunlek l'imitait, aussi curieux que lui.

― Si Théo ou Bob était là, ils nous aideraient à comprendre…

― Théo, pas sûr, releva Shin, mais Bob a peut-être déjà vu ça dans un de ses grimoires…

― En parlant du loup !

Le mage haussa les sourcils en voyant deux têtes se redresser à son approche. Le demi-élémentaire et l'ingénieur nain lui firent signe d'approcher, d'examiner le bois sculpté qu'ils avaient trouvé, troublés. Après quelques minutes, le verdict chut.

― Bravo, vous avez trouvé un jouet pour enfant.


	49. Appât

Ndla : Merci à cette flopée de reviews, je les ai lu ce matin et un sourire idiot durant mon épreuve d'Histoire. Merci pour votre soutient (Lumina33, merci à toi, j'aurai une pensée pour toi après les vacances, c'est promis ! C'est vrai qu'il est mieux d'avoir les examens avant qu'après les vacances...) Merci, donc, à Yumei Mizuki, Guest, Lumina33 et Soleina (la surprise de la matinée, tu es revenue plus tôt que prévue youhouuuuu *confettis* !). Merci beaucoup !

Guest, hé bien non, je ne les crois pas plus idiot que moi. Parce que oui, moment anecdote : mon professeur d'histoire nous montrait des photos de petites sculptures amérindiennes. Moi, comme une abrutie "Mais, monsieur ça servait à quoi ? C'était juste décoratif, religieux ?" Regard sérieux de mon prof "Non mademoiselle, cela servait aussi de jouet pour enfant." Regard émerveillé de moi-même "C'est vrai ça ?" "Non, mademoiselle mais ça m'amuse de voir que vous y avez cru et que vous étiez prête à l'écrire sur votre cahier." Voilà. Véridique.

Ne me posez AUCUNE question pour ce drabble. NON, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête (enfin, si... mais je vous l'expliquerai demain sinon là, je gâche toute la surprise). Surtout, ne posez AUCUNE question. Je suis folle, vous le savez depuis le début sinon vous n'auriez pas suivi ce recueil (ou carrément moi, bande de masochistes)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob eut un regard suppliant vers Théo. Piégé, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Soit ils affrontaient les ronces, soit c'était l'homme-calamar. Sans Shin ni Grunlek, ils risquaient gros.

― Passe devant Théo, dit le mage avec un sourire crispé.

― Non non, les dames d'abord, répliqua le paladin en arborant le même sourire.

Une idée fit « Pop » dans son esprit. Finalement, fallait y aller ensemble.

La résolution de Théo fut contagieuse. Ragaillardi, Bob s'avança… Avant d'être poussé en avant par une main gantée, droit dans les tentacules.

Les cris de Bob résonnèrent longtemps après que l'homme-calamar fut calciné par sa rage.


	50. Crochet

Ndla : Merci Lou Keehl, Soleina (je ne te demande qu'une chose, ne meure pas devant un de mes drabbles, j'ai pas envie qu'on m'accuse !), Mina Jenkins, Lumina33 (haha, je comprends *jesuisentraindemourirhaha*) et greidamanga ! Des vagues de reviews qui m'emportent... portent... portent... Jusqu'au cinquantième drabble. 50. 50 ! Je n'aurais jamais cru être capable d'y arriver.

Bah, du coup... Je me dis que je vais continuer jusqu'à cent. Pourquoi s'arrêter à mi-chemin ? Yep, je vais au moins aller à 100. Allez, c'est parti ! Accrochez-vous encore 50 jours ! Jusqu'à février, probablement. Pas si loin que ça quand on le voit de cette façon.

A propos de drabble... Oulà, ça veut vraiment savoir comment j'ai pu avoir l'idée pour "Appât"... C'est dommage hein, c'est tout bête. J'essayais de trouver un bon (ha !) thème pour le drabble et j'ai entendu ma mère qui discutait avec une amie à elle sur la façon de faire manger du calamar à ses enfants sans que ce soit la guerre. Enfant qui a poussé la tête de son petit frère dans le plat plein de céphalopodes découpés. Evidemment, mon esprit tordu et moi...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Théo n'était pas du tout concentré. Il le savait pourtant qu'il fallait jamais contrarier le méchant durant son monologue mais il ne pouvait pas le prendre au sérieux. Ses yeux l'avaient vu. Trop tard. Quitte à mourir, autant rire un bon coup. Pardon chers amis.

Tout ce que ses oreilles captaient c'était « Enfance horrible. Vengeance ! Conquérir monde ! Vive lui ! Vilain gentil faire obstacle au génie. »

― Dites donc vous m'écoutez ? s'indigna-t-on en face.

Théo se reprit, embarrassé.

― Je me demandais… Le crochet à la place de la main, c'est aussi cool que ça en a l'air ?


	51. Matin IV

Ndla : Oups ! Pardon les amis, désolé pour la focal sur Théo deux jours d'affilé mais je pensais avoir déjà écris "Matin IV". Ce qui était vrai mais il était encore au chaud dans mon carnet. Beh oui, je l'emporte partout mon carnet, je le protège, veille sur lui. Il contient tous mes scénar' sur Aventures à présent. Et il y en a plus d'une trentaine à ce jour. Donc... ouais, vous ne finirez pas d'entendre parler de moi dans cette fanbase.

Je suis même doublement désolée de l'heure un peu tardive, j'étais collée à Dragon Age depuis que je suis rentrée de mon épreuve de philo bien déprimante. Pas de regard réprobateur, j'ai pas geeké depuis août ! Et puis faut dire aussi que l'épisode d'Aventures hier était traumatisant pour moi, fan absolue de Théo... fallait que je recharge mes batteries auprès de l'un de mes premiers amours (heureusement que tu es là, Alistair...).

Merci, grand merci, ô joie !, à Lou Keehl, Umichan (pschitt, pschitt vilaine, tu vas me faire culpabiliser à force, j'ai assez hâte que tes partiels soient terminés comme ça !), Soleina et Lumina33 (demain je me meurs en latin et après vacances... si j'arrive à revenir à la vie !).

Que disais-je déjà... ah oui ! La grosse bourde. Navrée pour l'attente, je vous le sers immédiatement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Théo aimait être le seul à être éveillé le matin.

C'est vrai quoi ! Pas de Bob hurlant des directives désagréables, de Shin à récupérer au fond d'un puits, congelé ou non, ou de Grunlek essayant de dompter son bras mécanique fou. Souvent, Théo prenait le temps de méditer, de faire quelques échauffements.

Dans ces rares moments, il abandonnait ce rôle de paladin sévère qu'il avait décidé d'adopter. En totale harmonie avec l'environnement, il se surprenait à fermer les yeux et à rester immobile. Serein.

Quand soudain…

― Hé ho, tu t'endors Théo ? Flemmard va !

… Et chiotte !


	52. Tentation

Ndla : Merci à Soleina (merci aussi pour le câlin, c'est toujours réconfortant, je t'offre un bon pour un câlin gratuit, sans date de péremption !), Lumina33 et Mina Jenkins ! Merci, merci, merci... et merci ! J'y pense, vous ai-je remercié ? Merci encore !

Navrée pour le vide de ces derniers jours, j'ai mis du temps à chercher pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, mon dossier réunissant mes drabbles ne voulait plus s'ouvrir. Enfin, mon antivirus ne voulait pas que je l'ouvre en tout cas. C'est clair que ces drabbles sont dangereux pour la santé (mentale, oui !)

Donc, pour me faire pardonner, il est probable que vous serez envahi de drabbles ces prochains jours. J'en ai deux en retard, je parviendrai à rattraper ce retard d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mina Jenkins, Capitaine Crochet est l'un de mes méchants favoris. Surtout que j'ai horreur de Peter Pan. Je n'imagine pas le monde sans Capitaine Crochet ! Certainement qu'il réapparaîtra dans ce recueil...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shin se sentait attiré. C'était plus fort que lui. Attaché sur une chaise, il essaya de détourner le regard. Une sueur froide inondait son visage, mourant de chaud sous sa capuche.

Vaincu, il bondit sur la table, dents prêtes à mordre.

On lui retira l'objet de sa convoitise.

― Tortionnaire !

Théo fronça les sourcils, faisant sauter la pomme dans le creux de sa paume avant de mordre dedans.

― C'est toi qui m'a demandé d'éprouver ta volonté. J'y peux rien si t'échoue. Si tu résistes pas à l'appel d'une pomme, normal de pas y arriver devant un puits de psy.


	53. Honte

Ndla : Merci à Mina Jenkins, Lumina33 et Soleina (tu n'avais pas le droit de faire cette terrible référence...*se terre dans un coin, traumatisée* Je te pardonne parce que tu es adorable mais attention !) Merci à toutes ces reviews qui me font tant plaisir ! C'est toujours un bonheur de savoir qu'après tous ce temps, ces drabbles sont appréciés tel qu'ils sont.

Mina Jenkins, alors comme ça on aime psychanalyser ? Non, je plaisante, le personnage de Peter Pan m'exaspère, je n'ai aucune sympathie pour lui. Toute petite déjà, son comportement m'insupportait. Mais pas de souci, c'est aussi ce qu'on me sort dès que je dis ne pas aimer Peter Pan. Pour ce qui est de Shin, il se sent capable de tout faire avec de la volonté et c'en est fort heureux, vu qu'elle poisse il peut avoir parfois ! Je trouve qu'il en a pour rester avec Théo, Grunlek et Bob !

Lumina33, je te réponds ici pour être certaine de t'avoir répondue, tellement de choses à faire avec cette semaine de fêtes, mais je faisais référence à la fin de la saison 1, Shin avait été attiré par le puits de psy avec Bob.

 **Edit** : Ce drabble m'a été inspiré du Live du 18/12. Pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas vue je vous remets brièvement dans le contexte : arrivé dans une fête pour recevoir les clés de la ville, nos aventuriers discutent, s'amusent jusqu'à ce qu'Icy... urine dans le puits. Allez trouver une explication à ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― J'espère que t'es content de toi, Icy ?

Le petit être se tortillait d'une adorable manière, sans succès, aucune grâce aux yeux de son maître. Shin avait été embarrassé par la démonstration de son petit compagnon et pourtant, il souriait en se souvenant de Bob et de ses réprimandes. Très peu convaincantes au final.

― Va falloir que tu lui apprennes les bonnes manières, lui avait glissé le mage, rancunier, il n'est pas sortable ! Et notre réputation alors ? T'y as pensé ?

― Pourtant c'est exactement toi quand tu as trop bu, avait répliqué Théo, et notre réputation y a survécu !


	54. Verre

Ndla : Soleina, Guest, merci à vous pour vos reviews ! Je suis navrée pour hier. Pour la peine, je vous offre deux drabbles ce soir ! Et demain, deux autres, parce que vraiment, j'ai sauté trop de journées ! Si je poursuis sur cette voie, je finirai pas ce recueil avant les grandes vacances d'été !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― C'est pas une tare.

Les lèvres de Bob se pincèrent à la remarque qui sonnait bien aigre à ses oreilles. Grunlek retint un soupir, exaspéré par cet entêté.

― S'il se moque de toi, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Si c'est pas ça, ce sera autre chose !

― Ouais mais non. Pas ça. J'vais en entendre parler des mois !

― C'est sûr. Depuis ton speech sur ton indépendance vis-à-vis du matériel…

Ils étaient d'accord sur ce point, Bob l'admettait, il avait merdé.

― Mais j'pense pas que Théo se foutra de toi parce qu'à présent t'as besoin de lunettes pour lire.


	55. Enjeu

Ndla : Deuxième drabble de la soirée, comme promis, sans avoir à attendre en plus ! C'est-y pas beau ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Je comprends pas, t'étais pas censé être bon aux jeux ?

Shin se mordait la lèvre, redevenu enfant sous le regard intransigeant de Grunlek que rien ni personne ne parvenait à calmer, pas même Bob. Regard que le demi-élémentaire évitait soigneusement.

― Je vais me refaire, Grun, promis !

Bob retenta sa chance.

― Ça va, Grunlek, c'est que de l'argent, ce n'est rien !

― On est à sec là.

Le mage ne démordait pas... jusqu'à ce que Grunlek ajoute :

― Là, il parie ta robe de mage.

― … Shin, t'as intérêt à gagner cette fois !


	56. Lance

Ndla : Un grand merci à Soleina et Lumina33 pour leurs reviews ! Merci de consacrer de votre temps pour lire ces quelques lignes en temps de fête, c'est un plaisir de vous faire plaisir, à tous et à toutes ! Comme promis, je vous donne deux drabbles aujourd'hui !

Lumina33... haaa c'était toi la guest ! Je n'ai pas osé effacé l'une ou l'autre review, par respect. Je ne me voyais pas le faire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **―** Non, hors de question !

 **―** Allez quoi Grun !

Eden regardait les deux hommes tour à tour, sans trop comprendre pourquoi Théo avait sa lance en main et pourquoi Grunlek gesticulait autant.

 **―** En combat, ça pourrait être très pratique. Elle vient quand on l'appelle, elle est déjà dressée en quelque sorte.

 **―** Ça n'a rien à voir !

Grunlek posa une main amicale sur la crâne d'Eden qui se frottait contre lui.

 **―** Hors de question qu'elle risque sa vie pour te rapporter ta lance. Tu n'as qu'à faire plus attention à tes affaires, bougre d'idiot !


	57. Expérience

Ndla : Quand je promets, je fais tout pour tenir ma promesse ! J'espère réussir à me faire pardonner mon irrégularité, on repassera bientôt à un rythme normal de publication.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Je t'ai vu hier soir.

Bob sursauta, coup d'œil à droite, à gauche, pour s'assurer que ni Shin ni Grunlek ne les entendaient.

― T'es puni j'te signale, reprit Théo impassible, plus d'expériences bizarres, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec le bras de Grunlek ?

― Là c'est différent.

― Pourquoi avoir piqué ce sang à Shin ?

Bob se renfrogna comme un gamin face au regard inquisiteur de Théo.

― Je voulais savoir s'il était possible de me concocter un truc pour m'immuniser contre les demi-élémentaires d'eau.

― … J'dirais rien si tu en fais pour moi.


	58. Élégance

Ndla : Me revoilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël, je vous donne vos cadeaux en retard, deux drabbles encore aujourd'hui et demain ce sera le même programme. Savourez-les tant que j'ai assez d'inspiration pour vous en donner autant. Par contre, je vous préviens, demain étant un jour spécial, vous aurez vos drabbles tard dans l'après-midi ou la soirée. Mais vous les aurez, parole de MlleLau !

Aujourd'hui, j'en ai profité pour faire quelques tests dans la narration, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Un petit zoom sur un personnage en particulier, une facette d'eux-mêmes vu de leur propre point de vue.

Merci à Lumina33, Umichan et Soleina (ravie que mes titres te plaisent !) pour leurs reviews, vous avez trouvé du temps pour en laisser, vous avez droit à un câlin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob avait toujours trouvé ses goûts à son image. Raffinés. Flamboyants. Mage de ville, il avait pris l'habitude de faire attention à son apparence, il voulait avoir une parfaite maîtrise. Grand charmeur, il savait que la première impression était importante.

Et puis il avait rencontré ces trois aventuriers…

La conception d'esthétique leur passait par-dessus la tête – surtout Grunlek – et plus d'une fois par jour Bob était sidéré par leurs manières rustaudes. Il avait tenté de les initier à l'art de bien s'habiller, aux bonnes manières pour Théo, mais peine perdu.

― Des cas désespérés qui ruinent ma vie sexuelle, voilà ce qu'ils sont !


	59. Cuisine

Grunlek ne se rappelait pas toujours du "pourquoi" et du "depuis quand" il avait été désigné cuistot du groupe. Si le "depuis quand" ne l'intéressait pas tant, le "pourquoi" lui revenait en mémoire dès qu'il se sentait imploser sous les critiques de Théo, Shin ou Bob.

Bob : si c'était pour manger de mystérieuses mixtures expérimentales, il passait son tour.

Shin : Des pommes à chaque repas ? Définitivement non. Ce n'était pas très sain au bout d'un moment.

Théo : ils avaient déjà fait le test. Plus jamais ça. Jamais.

Ces états de fait le poussaient à continuer.


	60. Flèche

Ndla : Me revoici, comme je l'avais annoncé, mais pas si tard que je ne l'avais cru. Une chance, Dame Inspiration est avec moi aujourd'hui encore.

Merci Lumina33, contente que tu aies apprécié ces petits tests ! J'aime énormément le faire, normalement, même si c'est plus dur pour ce genre de personnages dont la personnalité est créée de toute pièce de cette façon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shin passa une main tremblante sur l'arc, les lèvres serrées pour retenir un sanglot. Cet arc était la dernière chose qui lui appartenait vraiment, seul souvenir de sa vie passée en tant qu'humain. Il laissait Théo réprimander un Bob rongé par le regret par son regard insistant, Grunlek agenouillé près de lui, examinant l'arme.

― Je suis vraiment désolé, laissa tomber le pyromancien dont la culpabilité avait rarement atteint un tel sommet, je ne savais pas qu'il comptait tant pour toi.

Shin eut un sourire timide en levant la tête.

― Tu n'as jamais été une flèche sur ce genre de chose.


	61. Phobie

Ndla : Petit passage rapide pour remercier encore les personnes qui lisent ces drabbles. Pourquoi faire une note en deux parties ? Parce que je devine ce que vous pensez, petits malins, on est plus attentif arrivé au dernier "chapitre".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un cri aigu, très féminin, fit vibrer l'air, traversant la forêt pour arriver jusqu'au camp. Théo bondit sur ses pieds, alerte, eut une pensée pour Bob. Il était déjà en forêt, avec Shin, et cet abruti allait surement se précipiter dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou pour les beaux yeux d'une femme.

Il suivit son instinct et, sans mal, retrouva leurs deux compagnons. Grunlek et lui furent… désappointés.

― Calme-toi Bob ! Calme-toi, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu hurles et que tu t'agites.

― Putain Shin, gèle ce clebs ! Cette horreur a mordu ma majestueuse personne !

Plus hilares que désappointés finalement.


	62. Spécial Noël

Ndla : Grand merci à Lumina33, Lou Keehl et Umichan (oui, elle a chauffé et ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter là !) pour leurs reviews. Z'êtes terriblement choutes, j'vous adore.

Ma Umi, si je savais dessiner, beaucoup de ces drabbles aurait déjà droit à son illustration. Si je savais évidemment...

Navrée, aujourd'hui, un seul drabble. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis rendue compte que je n'en avais pas fait un spécial Noël. Et que quand c'est spécial, ça mérite qu'on focalise son attention et ses soins dessus. Alors le voici !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shin s'était jeté en riant à gorge déployée dans la poudreuse, bras en avant, se roula joyeusement dedans, sachant pertinemment que personne n'allait le juger. Théo et Grunlek le regardaient faire, avec un sourire attendri, alors que Bob restait à proximité du feu de camp, placé sous une étoffe, pestant contre l'hiver.

Bob frottait ses mains rougies, Shin se couvrait de blanc des pieds à la tête sous le regard furibond du mage. Regard qui perdit sa lueur rageuse progressivement face à ce visage rieur d'enfant joueur.

Enfin… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se reçoive une boule de neige à la figure.


	63. Fiction

Ndla : Chère Umichan, Lumina33, Soleina (de retour again, yay !) et l'Iris rouge, merci pour vos reviews (si looooongues ! La joie se lit encore sur mon visage !). Le deuxième drabble arrive... maintenant ! Et je vous préviens, je changerai de ton. Faut varier un peu.

Umi, tu m'avais demandé il y a très longtemps. J'espère que tu seras satisfaite, j'espère pouvoir lui faire faire une réapparition avant la fin du recueil. (Tiens au passage, il y avait beaucoup de monde et, malheureusement pour moi, quand j'ai lu ta review je mangeais...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le bibliothécaire rajusta ses lunettes, repoussa ses cheveux noirs, s'approcha de Bob d'un pas fluide qui impressionna le mage.

― C'est écrit. Un livre prophétique.

Il se lissa le bouc, croisant le regard perplexe du paladin.

― C'est dingue ! s'écria Bob. Regarde, y en a qui parle de nous !

― Y a nos prénoms ?

― Non mais les descriptions… Hé !

Le livre fut arraché des mains du pyromancien pour être écartelé par les mains fermes de l'Inquisiteur, faisant peu de cas du cri de désespoir de Bob.

― Foutaise, lança Théo, la vie n'est pas dictée par de foutues prophéties.


	64. Fidélité

Ndla : Et... Le voici ! Quand je disais que je tiendrai mes promesses à partir de maintenant, c'était pas des blagues !

Je place ce drabble à la fin de la **saison 2**... enfin, non, à la fin de leur bataille contre "La mort". Donc, ceux et celles qui n'ont pas vus la saison 2, fermez-moi cette page tout de suite !

Tiens, vous avez remarqué ? Les titres de ces deux drabbles commencent par un "F"... Oui, bon, cette coïncidence n'était pas drôle. Un peu quand même pour l'auteure parce qu'elle trouve toujours ses titres un peu à l'arrache, dans le sens où elle sait jamais quel mot serait le mieux. Bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de moi à la troisième personne.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tous les membres de Bob tremblaient, épuisé par cet énième combat. Cependant, la liesse n'était pas de mise car la fin de la trêve sonnait, un glas pour le pyromancien.

Viktor, son bâton en main, s'était planté devant lui, véritable incarnation de la Justice de la Lumière. Bien que maculé de crasse et de sang, son visage sévère exprimait toute sa résolution.

― Je dois le faire.

 _Oui, je comprends,_ songea Bob.

Et alors que se levait la dernière attaque, une autre Lumière fit pâlir la première en se plaçant entre eux.

― Pourquoi, mon fils ?

― Parce qu'il est mon ami.


	65. Ténèbres

Ndla : Je remercie Umichan et Solein pour ces romans (littéralement), qu'elles me font, comme à leur habitude. Peut-être ne vais-je plus pouvoir m'en passer... ah attends... c'est trop tard, j'en suis déjà accroc.

Umi, contente que l'apparition de Mahyar en bibliothécaire ait déclenché un tel enthousiasme chez toi ! Comme il me semblait l'avoir dit, je voulais en faire un fil rouge du recueil mais je vais me contenter d'en faire un fil rouge de cette moitié-ci... Oui, oui, je sais, mais inclure quatre personnes en 100 mots, c'est compliqué. Et puis tu ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire. Il y aura forcément une suite puisque fil rouge ! Ah, cette Umi alors, impatiente comme toujours !... Gros câlin pour avoir pensé à la symbolique. Rien à voir (enfin si, ta review) mais tu sauras que je mange à toute heure du jour et de la nuit quand je ne dors pas. Je suis ainsi faite !

Revenons à nos moutons, pour info, ce drabble se situe **entre** la saison 1 et la saison 2.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― J'pige pas, Bob, pourquoi t'obstiner à rester derrière nous ?

― Parce que si c'est bien un satané dragon, Shin, je veux pas être devant.

Argument imparable pour l'un, idiotie pour l'autre.

― T'as une robe ignifugée, c'est toi qui devrais être devant.

― Ça devrait être Théo, fit remarquer Grunlek, glissé entre eux deux.

Mais Théo n'était plus. Plus de bouclier protecteur ni de lumière rassurante pour percer les ténèbres les plus épaisses. Pas de repère dans toute cette noirceur. L'antre dans laquelle ils étaient ne la leur rappelait que trop bien.

― Sortons d'ici. Tant pis pour le trésor.


	66. Essentiel

Ndla : Je passe en coup de vent pour vous donner ce dernier drabble de l'année, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon, puisse cette année être merveilleuse pour chacun. Merci à vous de suivre ce recueil, en espérant qu'on se recroisera l'année prochaine. Je vous embrasse bien fort et merci encore !

Bonne lecture et bonne année !

* * *

― Il s'en sera passé des choses cette année !

― Comme toutes les autres Bob, répliqua Théo, pragmatique.

― J'ai fait le topo, on a risqué nos vies bien plus de fois en empêchant cet Hannibal de mettre à bien son plan que durant toutes nos précédentes aventures réunies.

― Et on a jamais vu autant d'araignées, fit remarquer Shin en frissonnant.

― Et puis t'es mort et t'as ressuscité, enchaîna Grunlek, c'est pas rien Théo !

L'Inquisiteur haussa les épaules, arborant néanmoins un petit sourire en coin.

― L'essentiel, conclut Bob tout sourire, c'est qu'on soit tous ensemble pour cette nouvelle année !


	67. Réflexion

Ndla : Me voici de retour, impossible de voir vos reviews, encore aujourd'hui. Là, c'est certain, c'est pas mon ordinateur ou la connexion qui a gaffé. Je deviens petit à petit addict aux reviews, je le suis probablement déjà, c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir les lire ici. Je peux dans ma boite e-mail, et encore quand ça ne met pas trois plombes, mais c'est pas pareil. Je ne reçois pas toutes les notifications en plus.

Je m'excuse d'avance donc, je stoppe net de râler, rien de tout ça ne m'empêchera pas de publier ce drabble.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob avait vexé Shin, lui reprochant son inexistant intérêt pour son image. A charge de Théo d'aller le chercher.

Il le retrouva au bord du fleuve, se considérant dans le reflet. A son arrivée, la voix de Shin s'éleva jusqu'à lui.

― Je sais… c'est risible. Un demi-élémentaire d'eau qui n'aime pas son reflet…

Théo resta muet. Shin ne se retourna pas.

― J'y peux rien, si je pense à moi, je penserais forcément à…

Les mots lui manquèrent. Une main sur son épaule fit le reste.

― Tu veux qu'on reste encore un peu, afin que Bob s'en veuille à mort ?


	68. Solitude

Ndla : Je vous vois, reviewers, n'est-ce pas formidable (bon Umi, j'ai lu la tienne dès que tu me l'as envoyée !) ? Tout est revenu à la normale ! Merci donc à toutes ces personnes qui ont laissées une review, merci également de votre patience ! Navrée de ne pas avoir été très active en ce début de semaine... La rentrée et puis hier. Le drame. Cette fin de saison...

Justement, **SPOILER** _**fin de la saison 2**_. Je l'ai revu aujourd'hui, le cœur aussi serré que la première fois. Je suis secouée et savoir que nous n'aurons pas la suite avant longtemps, ça me noue l'estomac encore bien plus. Croyez-moi, vous allez en entendre parler, de cette fin de saison ! Je vais écrire dessus à plus soif... J'en suis toute retournée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Seul…

Il était seul, Lumière l'ayant infatigablement amené jusqu'à cet endroit. Pour quelle raison avait-il été séparé de ses amis ?

Si ses yeux voyaient un aperçu de la fin du monde, si loin de lui et si pourtant si effectif sur son cœur serré à l'extrême, son cœur justement ne pensait qu'à ces êtres qui lui étaient si chers, même si le bourru qu'il était ne l'avait peu montré, qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

 _Bande d'enfoirés, vous me disiez que vous ne me le feriez jamais subir…_

Même Viktor avait osé l'abandonné.

Il en était certain.

Théo était seul.


	69. Cape

Ndla : Patraque hier, j'ai la forme aujourd'hui ! Bon, je garantis rien, demain on est vendredi (mon rendez-vous du vendredi et du mardi... disparu, envolé !) Je remercie Akage987, Soleina ainsi que Kalynea (que... quoi ? Tu as tout lu ? Wow, je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter ou t'admirer pour ton courage !) Merci, merci et encore et encore merci ! Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec quelque chose d'un peu plus léger.

Akage987, c'est ce que j'espère de tout mon petit cœur. Là, c'est surtout pour Bob que je m'inquiète, je sais que Grunlek et Shin sont débrouillards. Ils réussiront. Bob en démon... J'ai vraiment très très peur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob hurlait son opinion. Forcément à l'opposée de celle de Théo.

― J'te jure, t'es désespérant !

― Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour que tu râles ?

Grunlek et Shin se tournèrent vers eux, leur attention attirée de force.

― On a mis du temps à revenir à la Vieille Tour, Elyren nous laisse prendre tout ce qu'on veut. Tu m'entends ? Tout ! Grunlek prend un pourpoint en maille, moi et Shin…

Personne ne lui fit corriger. C'était Bob.

― Une protection légère. Et toi, tu te contentes d'une cape !

Théo eut un sourire suffisant.

― J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut.


	70. Serment

Ndla : Grand merci à Akage987 et Kalynea pour leur review, merci de suivre ce recueil qui va se clore dans moins d'un mois. On a encore de la marge me direz-vous mais un mois, ça passe vite, croyez-moi. Si tout va bien. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la fin est déjà prévue, je n'ai plus qu'à la fignoler et la coucher sur papier. Plus les drabbles défilent et plus je me surprend à vouloir y intégrer un fil rouge. Qui est tout trouvé...

 **SPOIL de la fin de la saison 2**. J'extériorise ma tristesse encore et encore, comme je peux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Sales cons.

Théo serra les poings, à genoux pendant que son monde se détériorait sous ses yeux, les jambes coupées par l'émotion.

― Vous m'avez fait promettre de ne plus vous faire un truc pareil.

Il aurait voulu qu'il pleuve pour avoir une excuse, expliquer ces larmes roulant sur ses joues, chutant de son menton pour se perdre dans l'herbe. A quoi bon ? Il n'y avait plus personne pour le surprendre dans sa faiblesse.

― Sales menteurs.

Théo extériorisait sa peine car, il le savait, la colère reprendrait ses droits.

― J'vais venir vous chercher en Enfer s'il le faut.


	71. Recherche

Ndla : Va falloir que je trouve une nouvelle façon de vous remercier, une nouvelle formule, quelque chose ! ça va devenir lassant, pour vous, de me voir répéter les mêmes formulations pour vous remercier et malheureusement, y a a pas cent ! Mais les remerciements d'aujourd'hui sont tout aussi sincère que les remerciements d'hier. Merci à Akage987, Kalynea et Lumina33 (j'ai eu une pensée pour toi cette semaine comme promis !). Vos reviews sont de mignons rayons de soleil dans toute cette pluie.

A vous de deviner de quel drablle celui-ci est la suite. C'est évident... j'espère.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En voyant un nain et un archer arriver dans son antre, le bibliothécaire tiqua. Des gens aussi atypiques ne pouvaient qu'être les compagnons des deux autres.

― Vous êtes attendus, je crois, lança-t-il en désignant du bouc… du menton un des rayonnages.

Effectivement, les deux compagnons reconnurent le bazar bobesque, quelque amas de livres qui montaient dangereusement.

― Votre ami-paladin va craquer et j'aimerais qu'il ne le fasse pas ici, poursuivit l'homme aux épaisses lunettes.

Shin et Grunlek, dans l'incompréhension, croisèrent le regard effaré d'un Théo apportant une pile de livres.

― Ne me demandez pas comment c'est arrivé. Jamais.


	72. Créature

Ndla : Je remercie Lumina33 et Soleina pour leur review. Trop de compliments, trop de gentils mots qui me rendent toutes choses ! Je suis désolée pour l'heure de publication. Ou pas vraiment. J'l'avais dit que ça allait être aléatoire !... En vérité, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me faudrait autant de temps pour faire tenir un travail d'analyse complet sur seulement deux pages. Jamais cru devoir dire ça un jour.

Ce drabble est né d'une anecdote (tiens, ça faisait longtemps !). Du vrai de vrai !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

Un dilemme cornélien naquit de cette question, les principaux antagonistes étant Grunlek et Bob. Théo se fichait pas mal de ce qui allait se passer, Shin trop dégoûté pour s'intéresser au sort de la maigre chasse du jour. Le ton était prêt à monter.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait reconnu cette chose qui avait été vivante pourtant, vécu ici.

Grunlek voulait le faire cuire et Bob désirait le garder pour lui pour ses expériences.

Eden se glissa entre les deux opposants, attrapa l'étrange créature dans sa gueule et s'enfuit à toute pattes.

Bon. Conflit réglé.


	73. Tapis

Ndla : Kalynea, Akage987, Shueino et Soleina (ce dynamisme que tu as est très contagieux, Soleina, juste parfait après une longue journée bien éprouvante ! Couplé à la joie que m'apporte vos reviews, c'est juste parfait !) je vous remercie humblement, joyeusement, modestement, gaiement, servilement... Non, non, finalement, non.

Je vais m'arrêter là tout de suite avant de dire le mot de trop.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grunlek n'appréciait pas toujours que Théo se vante de sa force. Ce n'était pas parce que Shin et Bob étaient des poids plume et qu'il avait une taille plus modeste qu'il fallait que Théo se la joue.

C'est pourquoi, dès que Théo ne parvenait pas à leur ouvrir un passage quelconque, Grunlek se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il était aussi fort, voir plus.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à s'étaler de tout son long… sans avoir réussi à ouvrir la porte.

― On dirait que c'est le tapis le plus fort, cette fois, s'écria Bob, aussi guilleret que Shin.


	74. Ébriété

Ndla : Mes remerciements sont aujourd'hui pour... *roulement de tambours* Akage987 (y a rien de plus vicieux qu'un tapis, je l'ai toujours dis !), Kalynea merci pour ces compliments, j'espère que les autres drabbles te plairont autant !) et Soleina ! Je vous ferai bien un câlin mais mon ordinateur n'apprécierait pas.

Soleina, t'as bien de la chance, je pardonne pour cette référence à une chanson que je ne peux pas encadrer. C'est bien parce que ton idée sur la Sainte Eglise des Tapis Sacrés/les Tapis du Bon du Bien est bien trouvée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un coup à droite, puis à gauche, les jambes soutenant le corps, sauvegardant l'équilibre précaire tant bien que mal, le paladin brandissait son épée d'une main, des deux dès que son épée l'emportait dans l'élan. Les têtes blondes volaient tout autour de lui.

― Je suis Inquisiteur de la Lumière, soumettez-vous ou mourrez ! clamait-il ponctuellement.

Shin se pencha vers le pyromancien, Grunlek tentant d'arrêter leur ami et de le sortir de ce champ de blé vide sans se faire décapiter au passage.

― Tu avais raison, Bob, il est marrant Théo quand il est bourré.

― Profite, on le regretter demain.


	75. Faucheuse

Ndla : Merci à... *suspense digne du plus mauvais running gag* Shueino, Kalynea, Lumina33, Soleina (dès que tu sais dessiner, préviens-moi, je veux voir ça ! Et tiens ton jeu de mot tombe à pique...) ainsi que Akage987 ! Tout ce beau monde, rien que pour 100 petits mots, c'est flatteur ! Vous devriez vous méfiez, je vais commencer à m'habituer à recevoir ces gentils petits mots quotidiens et à prendre la grosse tête... Comment ça vous partez ? Non, je plaisantais !

... Je crois qu'il est temps de laisser le drabble parler de lui-même, la fatigue me fait écrire n'importe quoi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob était déprimé, fâché avec Théo. Deux têtes butés s'étaient querellées sur un sujet incontournable : cette fichue promesse. Bob lui avait reproché l'absence de garantie, Théo son manque de confiance. Le mage l'ayant traité d'incapable, Théo avait disparu dans les bois. Shin courut à sa recherche, Grunlek se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de Bob.

Il attendit qu'il fasse le premier pas. Qu'il fit.

― On finit tous par mourir. Vous plus tôt que moi.

Grunlek comprit, eut un sourire.

― Quand il s'agit de jouer à la Grande Faucheuse, crois-moi, Théo tient ses promesses.


	76. Chasse

Ndla : Kalynea, Soleina, Lumina33, mes remerciements ! Vous êtes tenaces, dites-moi, vous comptez tenir jusqu'au bout de ces cent drabbles ? Si oui, bon courage !

Petit focus sur deux personnages, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de place dans ce recueil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Entre Eden et Shin, ce n'était pas le grand amour.

Elle l'avait mordu, lui, qui n'avait été que compassion. Le ton de leur relation avait été annoncé.

Shin était à sa chasse matinale, en balayant les environs du regard, guettait le premier animal qui viendrait dans son champ de vision. Sautait de branche en branche, en toute discrétion.

Un lapin. La corde de l'arc tendu, la flèche prête à prendre cette vie…

Un pelage blanc jaillit, prit sa proie au passage et disparut dans les fourrés.

― Satané clebs !

Entre Eden et Shin, ce ne sera jamais le grand amour.


	77. Lassitude

Ndla : Mes remerciements vont à Shueino, Kalynea, Mina Jenkins, Soleina et Lumina33 pour leur review ! Je ne sais pas où ces personnes trouvent le temps d'être toujours présentes mais je compte bien continuer à vous remercier chaque jour, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, en plus de continuer à publier ces drabbles jusqu'au bout !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grunlek ne voulait pas faire à manger. Grunlek ne voulait pas non plus répondre au coup de tête d'Eden, la louve quémandait son attention en pure perte. Grunlek ponctuait ses silences par quelque soupir. Grunlek ne répondait à aucun des appels de ses amis, à aucune de leur invitation.

En clair, Grunlek ne voulait rien.

Fatigué il était.

Détail assez surprenant pour être souligné, Bob était démuni. Ce mutisme commençait à le miner.

Dernier recours : Théo.

― Viens, on va se boire un coup à la taverne, lança le paladin.

Parfois, une petite pause dans leurs aventures semblait s'imposer.


	78. Renfort

Ndla : Je remercie Guest et Lumina33 pour leur review, je sais que j'ai fait une petite série de drabbles pas très très drôle ces derniers temps mais je ne peux pas écrire que des drabbles humoristique dans ce recueil, ce ne serait pas très représentatif.

 _Guest_ , je te souhaite un bon et prompt rétablissement ! J'espère que tu arrives tout de même à passer de bons moments, même malade, en lisant ou en t'occupant l'esprit.

 _Lumina33_ , je me suis posée la question dès le premier épisode de Starventures et, honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai bien une idée d'OS pour le moment mais je ne pense pas que Starventures sera une aussi grande source d'inspiration, pour moi, qu'Aventures.

Bien, on reprend notre fils rouge ! Maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, je ne compte pas le lâcher avant la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Comment t'en es arrivé là ?

Le bibliothécaire foudroya du regard l'archer qui s'excusa confusément. Théo répondit, résigné :

― Il a jeté un œil ce foutu livre de prophétie où on parlait soi-disant de nous et depuis il veut tout lire à ce sujet. J'ai rien pu faire !

Shin et Grunlek suivirent Théo, arrivèrent devant Bob, qu'ils virent entre deux murs de livres bien distincts.

― Ah vous voilà enfin ! Théo suffisait plus, rangez ceux-là !

Il tapota trois piles et replongea dans sa lecture. Les trois compagnons échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se partager les ouvrages.


	79. Valeur

Ndla : Merci à Soleina (te moque pas de mes libertés d'écriture sinon je me venge, comment ? bonne question mais je trouverai !*joke !*), Lumina33 et l'avalanche de Nightmare Dragon FB pour vos reviews. Oui, aujourd'hui, j'me la joue sobre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob tentait de négocier pour avoir ce livre, le vendeur ayant cette même fibre bavarde que le mage, Théo avait déserté les lieux, sa patience évaporée.

Les minutes s'égrenant sans qu'un début de solution ne soit trouvé, Grunlek prit les choses en main.

― Notre proposition est très raisonnable, votre bouquin vaut pas plus que ça. Soit vous acceptez, soit on laisse parler la force.

Négociation aboutie...

― La valeur d'un homme ne se juge pas seulement à ses aptitudes à la parlotte on dirait, en conclut Shin, heureux qu'elle soit finie. Tu voudras t'excuser auprès de Théo ?


	80. Marché

Ndla : Pouf ! Aujourd'hui, encore, je passe en coup de vent, le temps de remercier Soleina (oui, je sais parfaitement comment me venger, t'en fais pas, j'y réfléchis déjà !) et à Lumina33 pour leur review ! Je vous donne rendez-vous demain et, encore une fois, m'excuse de l'irrégularité de publication, niveau heure.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Des plumes volaient en tout sens tout autour d'eux.

― Je t'assure Théo, on peut tout expliquer.

Bras croisés, sourcil haussé pour la circonstance, le paladin affamé avait hâte d'entendre les explications de ses amis. Enfin, si Grunlek et Shin cessaient un jour de courir après ces poules et ces coqs qui leur sautaient âprement dessus pour les picorer dès qu'ils tournaient le dos.

― C'est Eden qui a semé la zizanie. Elle a mangé tout ce qui nous restait j'te rappelle !

Théo parvint à un accord honnête.

― Si vous parvenez à en piquer une ou deux discrètement, je ferme les yeux.


	81. Tacle

Ndla : Kalynea, Lumina33, Umichan et Soleina (la vengeance se prépare...), merci pour les reviews ! Encore moins de 20 jours, donc moins de 20 drabbles ! Que c'est bizarre... ça fait long sur la durée mais très court en terme de quantité... Excusez-moi, je

Ndla 2 : Petit merci spécial à Umi et Soleina pour avoir remarqué les clins d'œil sur les poulets, c'est très gentils de m'accompagner dans ma folie *hem* mes inventions loufoques !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob s'agitait, à son habitude, pour exprimer son avis. Et, comme il arrivait parfois, Grunlek n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Shin n'était pas pressé de régler le litige lui-même, Théo et Viktor entendaient le ton monter entre le mage et l'ingénieur nain.

― Que faire dans ce cas ? demanda Viktor.

― Première fois ? s'étonna Théo. J'ai mon truc, attendons le bon moment.

Qui vint alors que Bob, mécontent d'avoir tort, tournait les talons. Le paladin positionna son pied sur le chemin du mage qui s'étala à terre inélégamment.

Maintenant, c'était contre lui qu'il était en colère. Oubliée la frustration !


	82. Vol

Ndla : Je vous remercie Soleina (Non "Tentacule" c'était dans un autre drabble et Starventures, faut s'en remettre !) et Lumina33 (allons faut pas être triste mais soulagée au contraire ! Allez, on va dire que j'ai rien dit.).

Aujourd'hui, je vous propose quelque chose d'un peu doux, tranquille, qui prête à interprétation si cela vous fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grunlek rêvassait sous le ciel diurne, cuisant sous le soleil et sur le sable chaud, et profitait de ces rares moments de calme où il pouvait jouir des bienfaits de l'astre solaire avant que son bras métallique ne lui fasse payer cette innocente paresse. Il entendit Shin se désaltérer non loin de là.

Puis, voyant passer un vol de gracieux cygnes… Voler, se sentir léger, ce devait être plaisant !

― Dis Shin, c'est agréable la sensation de voler ?

― Tu me poses une drôle de question, Grun, je ne vole pas vraiment même en sautant aussi haut ! Cela dit…

Oui, c'était agréable.


	83. Critique

Ndla : Et aujourd'hui, je remercie... *toujours pas de suspense* Umichan (je te répond dès que ce drabble sera publié !), Akage987, Lumina33 et Soleina (vengeance in process...). Tout ce beau monde va me manquer quand ce recueil touchera à sa fin, ces petits rendez-vous quotidiens sont géniaux pour le moral.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête moi, on n'en est pas encore à là, j'ai encore un bon bout de route à faire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― C'est décidé, je vais me lancer dans l'écriture !

Théo, Grunlek et Shin s'échangèrent un regard, dérouté. Bob poursuivit :

― Nan mais sans blague, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu en raconter, comme conneries, les prophètes ! Grunlek, va m'acheter un paquet de feuilles. Shin, tu l'accompagnes. Théo, faudrait que tu demandes au bibliothécaire si on peut camper ici.

Grunlek et Shin s'attendaient à ce que le paladin fasse opposition.

― Sûr…, souffla ironiquement celui-ci.

Il se contenta de tourner les talons, les bras encombrés par les livres, heureusement, sinon il lui en aurait collé une.

La situation était critique.


	84. Sécurité

Ndla : La journée fut assez mouvementée, entre la dernière relecture de "Sacred Crew !", mes révisions, la rédaction de la synthèse d'une conférence (et croyez-moi, c'est très long ! Je vous épargne le sujet, ô combien littéraire.), je publie un peu à l'arrache ce drabble, navrée si j'ai eu des reviews, je n'ai pas eu un moment pour jeter un œil à mes mails aujourd'hui mais je me rattrape demain, promis ! Je n'allais pas louper notre petit rendez-vous quotidien, tout de même ! Pour tout vous dire, ce fut si mouvementée que j'avais cru l'avoir publié plus tôt mais, prise d'un doute, j'ai regardé et... bon, maintenant j'ai tenu parole, ouf !

Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

Si on avait demandé à un passant quel adjectif convenait à Grunlek en un regard, ce passant, cette passante, aurait répondu « Fatalité ». Une sorte d'hommage à ce que son physique suggérait car le destin semblait s'être concerté avec quelque divinité naine, si tant est qu'elles existaient, pour lui faire mener une vie rude. Très rude.

Grunlek ne s'était senti bien nulle part, mais jamais il ne s'était résolu à la solitude.

Alors, quand un groupe d'aventuriers plus qu'atypiques, détonant, l'avaient abordé…

― Ça ne te dirait pas de faire un bout de route avec nous ?

Il avait accepté sans hésiter.


	85. Ferveur

Ndla : Merci à Marina Ka-Fai (x2 qui plus est, je suis navrée pour hier !), Kalynea et Soleina ! Merci pour ces reviews, dès que j'ai un coup de barre ou un manque d'inspiration pour un drabble, un petit tour sur les reviews et pof ! ça va mieux, toujours !

Comme j'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir fait assez avec Grunlek, je vous en sers encore un ! Même si j'ai une préférence pour Théo, je les adore tous les quatre, ça c'est clair !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ?

La question ne surprit pas vraiment Grunlek, surtout qu'elle venait de l'élément le plus énergique du groupe, pyromancien de son état, d'un caractère aussi enflammé que le feu qu'il manipulait.

― A quoi ça me servirait de me mettre en colère si ça n'arrange rien ?

― Il t'ait arrivé de te mettre en colère. Contre nous par exemple.

L'Eglise des Murmures, il s'en souvenait.

― Je ne me mets en colère que lorsque je prends une chose vraiment à cœur. Pour les autres.

Bob eut un petit soupir, satisfait. _Pour nous aussi, compris_.


	86. Estime

Ndla : *Pop* Je vous apporte votre drabble quotidien plus tôt que d'habitude ! Non, ce n'est pas de mauvaise augure, seulement j'ai du temps pour moi en ce moment alors j'en profite ! Je remercie Soleina et Kalynea pour leur review ! Ecrire, c'est agréable, mais vous lire l'est tout autant !... Oups, ne l'aurai-je pas déjà dis une fois ? Bah, y a pas de mal à le répéter, surtout quand c'est la stricte vérité !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Théo les avait abandonnés, cette débauche l'avait insupporté. Shin tentait de le ramener lorsque, pour passer le temps, Grunlek et Bob avait décidé de faire un concours de boissons.

Personne ne sut qui avait gagné cette fois-là. Quand Shin réussit à convaincre leur paladin de revenir, les deux étaient ivre mort, allongés côte à côte.

― Je me demande, Shin, soit je suis très con, soit je vous adore parce que pour rester après ce genre de conneries...

― Quelle réponse te rassurerait ?

― … Je dois être très con. Et ne pas avoir une grande estime de moi.


	87. Vue

Ndla : Mes remerciements quotidiens vont à Marina Ka-Fai et Kalynea, cependant mes remerciements vont également à toutes ces personnes (vous êtes masse de discrets au point que ce n'est pas du tout discret !) de suivre ce recueil !

Je ne les mets pas beaucoup ce duo sur le devant de la scène mais les peu de fois que je le fais, j'essaye de bien faire. J'espère que vous saurez lire entre les lignes, comme il faut si souvent le faire dans les drabbles car 100 mots, c'est tout de même trop court pour faire dans l'explicite. Et, après tout, n'est pas mieux ainsi ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Viktor avait pris Théo à part, soucieux à propos de ce pouvoir qui tenait de la pure hérésie. Il fut franc avec lui.

― Pourquoi être revenu mon fils ?

La question déplut au paladin, par son ton et par ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Pourtant, au lieu de refuser la conversation, il eut un sourire assuré.

― Dans le puits, il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Je me suis cru capable de perdre la Foi à tout moment.

Cette période pas si lointaine le fit secrètement frissonner. Il eut un mouvement vers ses amis :

― Puis j'ai retrouvé la vue.


	88. Coupe

Ndla : Merci à toi, Marina Ka-Fai, pour la review ! Cette fois, je vous donne un petit drabble à tendance Thin (ou Shinéo). C'est cadeau, j'ai failli renoncer à le publier, je voulais en faire un OS. Et puis je me suis dit que ça allait peut-être une déception, la perfectionniste que je suis ne l'aurai pas supporté. Alors je le laisse en drabble, il est mieux ainsi.

Ah et, en passant, je parie que vous avez pensé à Pokémon en voyant le titre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob réussit à convaincre Théo de se faire couper les cheveux, prétextant que leur prestige tenait aussi à leur apparence. Les trois compagnons tirèrent à la courte paille.

Le malheureux gagnant fut Shin.

Le demi-élémentaire s'était laissé prendre au jeu, plongeant les doigts dans cette chevelure étonnamment soyeuse et aussi légère qu'une plume. La pulpe de ses doigts apprécia la douceur malgré lui, ses yeux restèrent rivés sur les mèches rebelles…

― Gaffe à ce que tu fais sinon je m'occupe des tiens.

La voix menaçante le sortit de ses songes pour ne plus y revenir avant qu'il n'ait fini.


	89. Charme

Ndla : Merci à Marina Ka-Fai, Umichan, Kalynea et Soleina (ça faisait longtemps ! MlleLau est déçue que tu l'aies abandonné. Ou pas.)

Umi, Shin se fiche peut-être de ses cheveux, certes, mais personne (personne !) ne voudrait qu'on lui coupe les cheveux avec une épée. Trop de risque de se faire scalper.

Ce drabble est né d'une anecdote (le retour des anecdotes ! ça avait manqué à quelqu'un ? non ? Tant pis !) que je raconterai demain pour ne pas vous spoiler tout de suite. Peut-être. Si j'y pense.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était LE jour.

Il allait charmer Théo. Bob pouvait séduire n'importe qui, il l'affirmait haut et fort. Même un paladin borné et bourrin.

Il avait même fait un pari avec Shin et Grunlek. Les enjeux étaient énormes. Bob avait mis en avant tous ses atouts. Impossible que Théo ait au moins une lueur dans son regard, une illumination dans ses traits.

Pourtant, Théo n'eut qu'un œil las vers lui et lança :

― Deux jours que tu la connais et tu lui sors déjà le grand jeu... Pathétique.

Il put entendre, aux rires de leurs deux compagnons, qu'il avait perdu.

Ouch.


	90. Jalousie

Ndla : Merci à Umichan (saura-t-on un jour ce qui fait le charme de Bob ?), Soleina (voilà ma vengeance, depuis le temps que je la préparais !) et Kalynea, merci merci merci et... et merci encore pour vos reviews ! On arrive à 90 drabbles et il y a encore des personnes qui s'accrochent aux branches. Bravo !

L'anecdote ? Vraiment ? J'ai installé une hype pour m'amuser, je ne pensais pas sérieusement la dire, c'est rien d'exceptionnel ! C'est même plutôt humiliant (enfin, les anecdotes dont j'use le sont presque toutes quand j'y pense !). Je débattais avec une amie, dans le bus, à propos du Thelthazar, auquel elle ne croit pas un iota. Elle a fini par le lancer "D'accord alors, dis-moi comment Balthazar ferait pour séduire Théo ? Parce que Théo, il ferait rien pour séduire quelqu'un !" Et... j'ai rien trouvé. Unique tentative idiote :"Heu... il ferait papillonner ses yeux de biche en faisant un long monologue sur les vertus de l'amour ?". Oui je sais. Pas terrible.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

― Toi, Shin, t'j'aime !

L'archer ignora cette déclaration sortant de nulle part. Vidé tous deux de leur psy, perdus dans les rues, Shin cherchait leurs amis en essayant de stabiliser leur progression.

― Tu causes pas beaucoup mais j't'aime bien !

― Théo va nous tuer tous les deux, murmura le demi-élémentaire.

― Hé, les brigands sont exterminés, la ville sauvée, à nous le fruc !

Shin ne releva pas.

―Et de toute façon, il te dit jamais rien à toi.

Le demi-élémentaire eut un regard surpris mais ne dit rien. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Bob puisse être jaloux.


	91. Conviction

Ndla : Je m'excuse pour hier (le Live d'Aventures m'a attiré dans ces filets qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire contre ? rien on est d'accord). Aujourd'hui, je vous donne donc deux drabbles car je ne suis pas une horrible mégère. Croyez-moi. Non mais c'est vrai !

Au passage, je remercie Kalynea et Soleina pour leur review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Théo s'affairait à nettoyer son armure, n'avait rien demandé à personne, et surtout pas à Bob qui s'était amené et l'avait regardé faire. Perplexe et pensif.

― T'es d'une Eglise toi non ?

― Non, je suis un paysan qui s'emmerdait et joue au guerrier.

A question stupide, réponse stupide. Bob fronça les sourcils :

― Non mais je veux dire, il distribue pas un chapelet, un médaillon de baptême ?

― A quoi tu veux que ça me serve ?

Ce jour-là, Bob comprit. Theo avait la Foi, oui, mais pas trop non plus. Plus en sa compétence d'inquisiteur.


	92. Divergence

Ndla : Second drabble, juste une petite note pour rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, on reprend également le cours du fil rouge de cette fin de recueil !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Comment qualifierais-tu notre rencontre ?

L'interpellé lança un regard significatif vers le mage. Shin et Grunlek, eux, tentaient de convaincre le bibliothécaire, au bouc admirablement taillé, de passer encore une nuit ici.

― Une malédiction.

― D'accord, je note… "chance inespérée".

― Pourquoi tu te fais chier à me demander si c'est pour écrire ta version des faits ?

― Qui a dit que c'est ce que je faisais ?

Le regard de Bob accrocha le sien dans une bataille silencieuse. Voilà que monsieur se la jouait « je lis entre les lignes. »

Théo préféra rendre les armes.


	93. Compagnon

Ndla : Ma reconnaissance est grande envers Lumina33 et Kalynea (oui, c'est vrai, peut-être a-t-il trop confiance en sa force ! Plusieurs options ne sont pas incompatibles après tout !), merci pour vos reviews !

Aujourd'hui, un petit peu de douceur. On est à une semaine de la fin de ce recueil, je compte soigner encore plus dans mes drabbles. Si possible. Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Enfin, je m'amuse toujours autant de les écrire, c'est le plus important pour bien finir, je suppose.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Souvent, on reprochait à Théo de plus tenir à Lumière qu'à ses propres amis. Le "On" désignant les dits amis.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre sa façon de penser. Non qu'il préférait Lumière à eux mais ils étaient passés par tant de choses tous deux ! Ils avaient surmonté les horreurs des champs de bataille, la solitude, l'errance, la mort.

Impossible de compter le nombre de fois où son destrier l'avait sorti d'une impasse. Il savait que Lumière mourrait avant lui.

Alors, la moindre des choses, c'était de lui montrer qu'il était reconnaissant.


	94. Lune

Ndla : Merci à Kalynea, Umichan, Lumina33 et Soleina ! J'accroche toujours autant à vos reviews, vous allez me manquer...

Oui, cette fin de recueil me rend un peu triste mais, j'y ai bien réfléchi et je vais m'arrêter à cent drabbles. Jamais je n'aurais cru atteindre ce nombre et je pourrais continuer longtemps mais beaucoup de mes idées pourraient devenir des OS. Et puis j'ai l'impression que ce recueil perdrait son sens si je dépassais les cent drabbles.

Ce soir, petit drabble en réponse à un drabble qui nous renvoi au début de ce recueil (devinez lequel ne sera pas trop difficile !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Théo n'osait appeler Shin à haute voix. L'inquiétude de Bob et de Grunlek l'avait contaminé, encore. Pénible à la longue cette putain de contagion !

Il avançait dans la forêt à tâtons, les yeux cherchant une silhouette encapuchonnée sous la lueur intense et blafarde. Une voix familière se fit entendre, murmure distinct et mélancolique :

― Elle est belle, ce soir.

Théo leva les yeux vers Shin, perché sur sa branche, puis vers la lune, pleine et fière.

― Ça ne vaut pas la lumière du soleil.

Shin eut un sourire.

― Peut-être, mais elle on peut l'admirer sans devenir aveugle.


	95. Compromis

Ndla : Soleina et Kalynea, là jusqu'au bout à ce que je vois. On va voir si cette fin à mériter cette fidélité !

Car oui, je n'ai remarqué qu'hier qu'on était à J-5. Et que mon fil rouge était loin d'être au même point (je l'ai commencé trop tard aussi !... enfin oui et non.) alors j'ai dû reprendre mes billes et tout refaire. Du coup, deux drabbles ce soir pour rester dans mon planning. Oui, on dirait pas comme ça mais chaque publication était pensée. Même les fois où j'ai dû me faire pardonner pour mes disparitions. C'est exact, j'ai tout calculé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Plus il se sentira encouragé, plus vite on aura fini avec ce projet ! Je suis le premier à dire que c'est une perte de temps mais tant qu'il ne dérange personne, vous pouvez bien nous faire cette faveur non ?

Le bibliothécaire leva un sourcil, attentif. Toujours assis sur son fauteuil, il parvenait à défier du regard Théo qui ne se sentait pas de l'obliger à avoir une attitude plus respectueuse envers lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne rien dire à ce sujet.

― Tant qu'il est silencieux, je passe l'éponge.

C'était pas gagné.


	96. Avancée

Ndla : J-4. Je suis nervosité. Et sadisme.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus les jours s'égrenaient, plus la pile de feuilles étaient montée, s'étaient ajoutées des piles, murailles de papiers le coupant du monde ainsi que des livres, fait fort étonnant de la part du pyromancien.

Shin et Grunlek s'inquiétaient. Qu'était cette lubie qui avait saisi leur ami ? Certes, qu'il se mette à l'écriture était un malheur en soi mais qu'étais son projet exactement.

Ils avaient pressé Théo, le seul qui savait de quoi il en retournait, et le paladin avait eu l'invariable réponse, accompagnée d'un haussement d'épaules.

― Tant pis pour vous. C'est bien pire que ce que vous croyez.


	97. Torture

Ndla : Kalynea, Akage987 et Soleina pour vos reviews, cheminons tous/toutes ensemble gaiement vers la fin. J-3. Parce que j'aime rappeler l'inexorable.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Demander à Bob d'être calme, c'était comme demander à Shin de ne pas aller chercher une pomme au-dessus d'un puits. Grunlek avait renoncé, las, l'archer avait filé pour ne pas recevoir les foudres du charismatique bibliothécaire dont ils troublaient la paix.

Bob s'arrachait les cheveux pour tout et rien. Un mot, une tournure, une formulation. Tout devenait problématique. Dès lors, il n'était plus productif. Le plaisir d'écrire devenait tourment de Sisyphe.

Théo, dans ces cas-là, le prenait par le col et au mage devenant inoffensif chaton :

― Si tu t'calmes pas, je tranche dans ton tas de papelards pigé ?


	98. Éloge

Ndla : J-2. Soleina, Umichan et Kalynea, merci de suivre cette fin de recueil, et merci pour vos reviews également. On avance surement dans sa clôture, vous devriez pouvoir savoir où je veux en venir. Ou pas (j'adore faire ça !).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grunlek prit un moment pour s'asseoir, se nichant dans le peu de place que Bob laissait à ses amis pour converser avec lui. Theo et Shin était partis en quête de papier encore vierge.

― Pourquoi cette nouvelle lubie Bob ?

Le mage se figea, le regard lointain. Ces prophéties l'avaient plus secoué que ce qu'il avait prétendu devant leurs compagnons.

― Je voudrais qu'à votre disparition, il me reste au moins ça.

Il tapota les piles de feuilles inondées de lignes noires.

― Je vis plus longtemps que vous, je ne veux rien perdre de ce temps passé ensemble.


	99. Sens

Ndla : J-1. J'ai le cœur qui se serre et tellement, tellement de choses à vous dire ! Je réserve tout mon blabla sentimental à demain (si j'en ai la force). Je vous remercie, une avant-dernière fois, pour vos reviews. Lumina33 et Akage987, merci ! Mais non, Akage, faut pas pleurer. Laisse-moi cette partition-là ! Lisez ce recueil et ayez plaisir à le lire voyons !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shin profita d'une précédente intervention de Théo, Bob revenu à la raison donc et très morose, pour jeter un œil à l'une des feuilles. Soudain, une main pétillante se plaqua contre ladite feuille.

― C'est une surprise !

― Oh, tu ne rapportes plus les anecdotes alors ?

Bob grogna, les joues écarlates.

― J'ai encore mieux pour cet éloge.

Il reprit, flamboyant comme jamais.

― Je vais leur prouver à tous que notre vie vaut la peine d'être vécue !

Voyant que l'étincelle était retrouvée, attendant avec impatience que le projet se concrétise, Shin eut un sourire et repartit.


	100. Légende

Ndla : Soleina, Lumina33, Akage987, c'est la dernière fois que je vous remercie pour les belles reviews que je reçois de votre part. Merci infiniment, vous ne savez pas quel bien quelques mots peuvent procurer !

L'hiver a été rude pour moi cette année, moralement parlant, et me réfugier dans l'écriture, c'est un peu mon réflexe. C'est pourquoi, sans vraiment que je ne m'en rende compte, écrire pour ce recueil fut pour moi une grande source de bonheur et vos petits mots, chaque jour, c'était ma petite dose de joie à la fin d'une journée qui n'était pas toujours très agréable à passer. Le pire de l'année scolaire est derrière moi à présent et je me dis que c'est grâce à ce recueil que j'ai pu conserver une telle motivation à écrire.

Alors c'est votre dernière chance, petits lecteurs fantômes, pour laisser un petit mot. Je n'ai jamais mangé personne mais j'aimerai remercier comme il se doit chaque personne qui a suivi si longtemps cet humble recueil. 302 reviews, et je vous cache le nombre de vues, c'est totalement dingue ! Vous êtes dingues y a pas à dire et c'est une auteur dont on peut avoir un doute sur sa santé mentale qui le dit alors, n'ayez pas peur de vous exprimer.

Merci, encore et encore, vous ne savez vraiment pas à quel point vos petits mots étaient agréables à lire chaque jour. Vous ne savez pas à quel point il me fut agréable de m'apercevoir que ce recueil pouvait intéresser quelques personnes.

Cet instant "émotion" passé et les quelques larmes essuyées, je vous laisse en tête à tête avec le dernier drabble.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

― Vous en pensez quoi ?

Le bibliothécaire croisa le regard pétillant, enfantin, du pyromancien lui ayant tendu ce manuscrit avec joie et grandiloquence.

― Le style est un peu brouillon, fit l'homme, soupesant l'épais paquet, mais j'en conviens, il y a du potentiel.

Il adressa un léger sourire, énigmatique, au groupe attendant son verdict, plus impatients les uns que les autres.

― C'est d'accord, je veux bien faire publier ce récit.

Entre les hurlements de joie, Théo glissa, un peu méfiant.

― Il me semble qu'on ne vous a jamais demandé votre nom… qui est ?

― … Appelez-moi Mahyar.


End file.
